Ambitions Revived
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: Aizen Sosuke was defeated, but due to a glitch in the dimensions his ambitions will be revived through a certain Jinchuriki, who is looking to enact his own revenge. NarutoXBleach crossover. Dark, Aizen like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Plot establishment

"This is the end, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Suddenly small beams of light began to emerge from Aizen Sosuke's chest, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down at his torso in shock "What is this." He exclaimed "Kidou! When did something like this…?"

"It appears to have finally activated." A voice spoke. Aizen turned his head to see the owner of it and was shocked to find the man he thought he struck down before behind him.

"Urahara Kisuke!" said man was slowly walking over to them, for once missing his trademark hat. Aizen glared at the ex-Taichou, "This is you're doing!" he demanded/asked.

Urahara stopped "Yes" he answered "when you had your guard down, before you're transformation, I fired that kidou into your body on the back of another kidou" he explained.

Aizen looked down "...You did it then…"

Urahara paused for a moment before continuing "...It's a seal. I realised if you fused with the hougyoku you would most likely become all but impossible to kill, so I developed this new kidou for the purpose of sealing you away."

Aizen continued to look down "I see. How unfortunate for you," he whipped his head and prepared himself to strike Urahara again "Behold, I am on the verge of achieving an even higher level of evolution!" He began to rant as Urahara calmly stood and watched him "AS IF THIS PATHETIC KIDOU COULD SEAL _ME _AWAY!" he roared.

He stopped dead still when his form began to flake away, he looked at his arm in furious horror "Wha- What is this!" he demanded "my power, the power that I obtained, is fading away!"

Kisuke spoke up again "That is the will of the hougyoku "Aizen looked at him questionably "The reason the seal I fired into you has finally activated is because your power has weakened. The hougyoku is saying that it does not recognise you as its master."

"IMPOSSIBLE" Aizen screeched "That can't be. That_, that can't be!"_ he hunched over in pain.

Urahara watched impassively, he didn't feel satisfied or victorious, just glad that it was all over, before his eyes widened. Ichigo saw and asked him "what, what's wrong?"

Urahara watched Aizen writhe around in disbelief "The seal, it shouldn't be reacting like that. Its reacting much more violently then I expected!" he couldn't believe what he was seeing, none of his tests indicated something like this would occur. Ichigo turned and looked at Aizen in confusion.

Aizen started to scream in pain and threw his back outwards as a black light enveloped him. The other two watched as Aizen let out one last scream before the light diverged into the hougyoku and exploded. Urahara and Ichigo there up their arms to protect their bodies from the explosion, and looked up when it finally died down, and they were shocked at what they saw. Were Aizen last stood was a small crater with pieces of the hougyoku scattered in it. The fragments gave one last weak glow before they disintegrated into the wind.

* * *

Emptiness, nothing else. No bright light, no pearly gates, no anything. The void of death was cold and dark, unforgiving, devoid of any feeling, except a sense of helplessness that could not be escaped. Aizen was barely aware of his own existence, barely remembering even his name, feeling it slip away like an unheard whisper into the wind. He vaguely noted he was very poetic in the face of the void, yet not remembering how he ended up before it.

"How- what happened. I- I was- so close. One step away, from- from godhood. When- who….." Aizen tried gathering his thought, but it was so difficult, he was so close to eternal slumber, he struggled to stay aware of his self. Thoughts jumbled up like a rubix cube smashing against a wall. Ok, maybe the poetry was a onetime thing, but then his thoughts began to piece themselves back together. "Ur- Urahara Kisuke! He, he stopped my ambition, so si- so simply." He felt a miniscule amount of anger before it too slipped away from him, another piece of him entering the void. His conscious was just about to slip away, before a shift in the void was felt. Aizens 'eyes' opened and his 'hand' reached for it, the rush of senses flowing from the rift. "No" he thought, his mind coming back together as his spirit was sucked into the rift. "I won't be stopped this easily, I- I will defy death and kill you" Aizen passed through the rift, his mind whole once again "Urahara Kisuke!"

* * *

"Shiki Fuin!"

The kyuubi let loose a mighty bellow as it was being sealed into the new-born blond child. As his parents life dwindled he cried a sad cry, as if he could understand what tragedy had befell him and his home village that day. The Shinigami King gave the boy a sad look, before it felt a shift in its realm. Looking behind it, it saw a small crack in the very world itself. Curious it fully turned around to examine this anomaly closer, before a spirit shot out of it, and before it could react, the spirit was sucked into the young Jinchuriki's seal just as it finished its job. The Shinigami King was dumfounded, something he had never felt before, as it looked from the child and back to the crack, head moving so fast that if possible it would get whiplash. As it inevitably returned to its realm, it pondered on what just happened, before shrugging and deciding it didn't care. After all, it had much more important things to do. It had a visit due from Yammamoto , and it still hadn't finished playing Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm. If one were to listen in on its thoughts, they wouldn't know wether to sweatdrop or acknowledge the wonder that is IE2.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

Hello Minna-san, this is NinjaGogeta, this is my second fic ive wrote, but the first one I will publish. Please give constructive criticism, it will be much appreciated. I would also like to hear any ideas you guys may have, and most importantly, R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-revieeeeeeew!

Ps, metaphorical cookies to anyone who owns Inazuma Eleven 2 Firestorm or Blizzard (epic game!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey minna-san, NinGo here. I wasn't planning on releasing a new chapter this quickly, but when I saw how many people subscribed/ favorited it, I was inspired to write this as fast as possible. I didn't think the first chapter would get such a positive reaction, or that it was all that good. Maybe it wasn't, maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself and all you good people are following this story just to see it's inevitably downfall. But maybe I'm just being cynical. Maybe I say maybe too much.**

**Funny enough I hadn't thought about the plot too deeply, but when I thought about the readers, I knew I couldn't let you down with a poorly structured story (like so many on this site). So, I brainstormed and have come up with some, I believe, interesting ideas, but I'll leave that to you to decide.**

**Kidou: I can't believe you didn't have a plan, strategies are vital to success**

**GAH! Kidou, what are you doing here?**

**Kidou:(smirks) heh, I'm here to make sure you keep in line, and make sure you do a disclaimer this time**

**Oh! Thanks, but shouldn't you be practising or something? After all, you've got a crossover coming up in a few months**

**Kidou: Don't worry, I'm on my break**

**Good, mind doing the disclaimer for me**

**Kidou: No problem (turns to reader) NinjaGogeta doesn't own Naruto, Bleach or Inazuma Eleven, even though he wishes he does**

**Sniff, it's not fair**

**(****p.s. sorry for the repeated updates, i was to lazy to check the story properly first time, wont happen again)**

Chapter 2- Warning- cliché imminent

Weary eyes opened to the sight of a rather dingy corridor, covered in pipes and mold. The area was bathed in a slight orange glow, increasing the ominous feel of the dreary atmosphere. Water dripped from the ceiling into ankle deep water, making a sound that could drive a lesser man insane.

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

Fortunately Aizen Sosuke was no lesser man. Depending on who you asked, you would get different various responses. Traitor, bastard, scumbag, genius, snake, messiah; but they would all agree that he was no lesser man. The man in question grimaced as he placed his hands on the floor beneath the, honestly disgusting water, pushing himself to his feet from his lying position. Looking around, he analytically examined the corridor, trying to get bearings on his surroundings. He raised a slender brow; off all the places he could have ended up, this was defiantly the last place he would expect to be. Suddenly, he realised why he was here, and not killing the Shinigami King like he had originally intended. In an uncharacteristic show of rage, he punched the closest wall, only to wince in pain from the surprisingly strong structure. Rubbing his bruised knuckles, he decided to investigate the strange place he ended up, walking down the hallway, grimacing at the dirty ankle-deep water soaking his feet.

After roughly ten minutes he stopped at a crossroad, pondering on which way to go. He pushed out his reiatsu to investigate each path, and almost (key word: almost) stumbled in surprise. He could sense _something_ (because it clearly wasn't reiatsu) that made him feel uneasy, an emotion one would not normally place with Aizen Sosuke. Curious, he went down the left path where the energy came from and took notice of how there seemed to be more pipes entwining with each other as he got further down the passage. Eventually he reached the end of the corridor, and raised an intrigued brow at the giant cage before him, from which the odd energy was emitting from. It felt like death incarnate, the bloodlust almost suffocating in its quantity, much worse than even Grimmjow or Nnoitra on a bad day. As he got closer to the cage the energy got heavier and heavier, causing him to release a thin sheen of sweat. Before he neared the cage his instincts kicked in and he jumped back just before a large claw could pierce him He looked at the claw in surprise before looking into the cage and seeing two menacing red eyes staring at him, a promise of pain and destruction in its eyes. The owner of the eyes came closer, to reveal a giant long eared fox with a human like torso. The mighty beast roared in rage, causing Aizens hair to ruffle to his slight irritation- he worked hard on this style dammit! He waited patiently as the creature bashed its head against the bars repeatedly trying to break out of its prison, which gave Aizen time to further examine the aura coming from it. He smirked internally when he realised that the energy, while intimidating at first glance (is that the right term?) was no more powerful than that of his ex-Tercera Espada, Tia Harribell. While the beast continued to howl in sheer anger, Aizen realised that he hadn't taken the time to examine his self. Looking down, he was surprised to see but a few shards of the Hougyoku still embedded in his chest. When he didn't feel the usual, self-aware aura that the hougyoku usually had, he realised that it had lost its own will. His internal smirk reached his face as he realised that this would make using it a whole lot easier. Unfortunately, the giant fox noticed this smirk through its rage fuelled haze, and instantly assumed that it was directed at itself, and once again roared at the 'human' before it.

"**! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME MORTAL, I AM THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE I COULD SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG! I COULD RIP YOU TO SHREDS! I COULD OBLITARATE YOUR ENTIRE BEING, I COUD-"**

As the now named Kyuubi continued to rant and rave, Aizen watched in amusement, before quickly growing bored and slamming down the full force of his Reiatsu upon it. The strongest of the Bijuu swiftly slammed against the ground, eyes wide in shock and pain, its next threat caught in its throat. Aizen looked at it, an insultingly polite smile on his face; before he started to speak to the giant fur ball.

"Well then Kyuubi-san, if you are so 'mighty' would you care to explain to me where we are?" he looked around before turning back to the struggling beast "Also, do you happen to have any tea?"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed wearily as he looked down the long table in the council chamber, watching the civilian council squabble on the one side, while the shinobi council whispered quietly amongst themselves on the other. It was an hour after the Yondaime and his (secret) wife had died, and the council had just found out about the baby Jinchuriki and heir of Namikaze Minato (not that they knew that). The Sandaime Hokage carefully examined everyone's faces, reading their thoughts and feelings on the current situation.

Aburame Shibi was, as always nearly impossible to read; face hidden behind his clans' trademark large collar and shaded glasses, but Sarutobi wasn't called the professor for nothing. He could tell that the Aburame patriarch was thinking about the situation logically, most likely deducing that young Naruto (as that was his name, not like you needed telling) and the Kyuubi were separate entities, and deciding that this whole argument was pointless and illogical. Truthfully it would be hypocritical of him to think of the boy badly, as his situation was almost parallel to that of his clans, having separate beings inside of them, being seen as freaks. If anything, he felt sympathy for the boy and would most likely support him. Now, if you think that is a lot to read from someone as blank as an Aburame, this is the freaking Hokage were talking about, what do you expect? Speaking of stoic shinobi, the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting stiffly in his chair, with the patience of a rock, pale eyes giving nothing away. Only from years of dealing with the Hyuuga caln could Hiruzen tell that the stoic man was completely indifferent to the blonde child, instead his focus was on planning the training of his future child to be a strong clan head.

The other clan heads were much easier to read in comparison, such as the Matriach of the Inazuka clan, Inazuka Tsume. If Shibi Aburame was like reading morse code, and Hiashi was like a rock then the fierce tokubetsu jonin was like a giant billboard on crack. She was obviously annoyed with what was going on around her, impatiently strumming her fingers on the table, fingernails almost shearing pieces of if away. She seemed to be 2 minutes away from snapping at the fools barking like rowdy pups (her own words). The complete parallel of the energetic woman, Nara Shikaku was lazily resting his head on his hand, looking as if he could fall asleep at any minute. However, inside his head he was thinking a mile a minute about the possible demands the civilians' will foolishly spurt out, such as death or, if the calculative glint in Shimura Danzo's eye was anything to go by, conditioning to be a weapon for Konoha. Truthfully, Shikaku wasn't all too fussed, as long as the child wouldn't grow up to be a threat to Konoha. Ironically, this was the one thing the Inazuka and Nara heads could be compared on. Akamichi Choza and Yamanaka Inoichi, the heads of the Akamichi and Yamanaka clans respectfully, were the ones whispering, discussing the possible repercussions the Kyuubi attack and creation of a Jinchuriki could have on the future of Konoha and its people.

Uchiha Fugaku was plotting. If he could get the boy under his control, the strength of the Uchiha clan would increase drastically, and if there was one thing the Uchiha liked, it was power. With the power of the Kyuubi, along with his, no doubt, prodigious sons, the Uchiha clan would rise back to its former glory. Further down the table, Kurama Murakumo was also plotting, but his plans were much darker. His clan was quickly dwindling in number, and if he could get the Jinchuriki under his control, with a Jinchurikis incredible stamina it could help repopulate the Kurama clan exponentially, when it reached the correct age of course. Also, the offspring of a Jinchuriki would no doubt be very powerful themselves, so that was an added bonus. Of course, the Sandaime didn't know all these details, but he could definitely see them planning something.

Sarutobi finally drew his eyes away from the shinobi clan heads, and over to the civilian council. The old man sighed; this was a military matter, what were they even _doing _here. Ah, but of course, he thought moving his line of sight over to his old teammates, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu , no doubt they informed them. The two of them had their heads together, whispering, no doubt up to some plan or other. He sighed (something he noticed he was doing a lot of lately) as he remembered over an hour ago, when he battled against the Kyuubi with them, momentarily reviving their old camaraderie. But alas, it did not last long before they went back to plotting behind his back again. His eyes once again shifted, this time to his lifelong rival, Danzo. His already narrow eyes narrowed further as he looked at the bandaged war hawk, not liking that gleam in his eye. He shared a glance with Shikaku, who nodded that he too saw it.

Instantly growing angry with the civilians when he heard talk of execution, the old man slammed his hands on the desk, shocking the civilians from their arguing and Hiashi, Fugaku, Murakumo and his old teammates from their planning, with an intense wave of KI. The civilian council finally shut up and sat down, shaking in fear and surprise from the unexpected (to them anyway) reaction of the old Kage. The shinobi clan heads smirked at the civilians reactions, and all sat up straight to listen to their leader. Hiruzen gave a quick glare to the civilians, before speaking in a voice which was obviously forced to be calm.

"There shall be no talk of execution" he declared, giving a KI coated glare when most of the civilians started to speak up. Needless to say they quickly shut their mouths "SILENCE! This is a shinobi matter, we must discuss the repercussions of this terrible attack on our military forces, which is NOT information civilians should be privy to." The CC (that's their name, now deal with it!) bristled while one Higurashi Tenma grinned secretly. Being the owner of the biggest shinobi shop in the village, and creator of the majority of weapons and storage seals used, he knew all about the difference between a kunai and the scroll it was sealed in. This meant that unlike his fellow councilman, he did not believe the boy to be the Kyuubi, and was annoyed by their assumptions. The Hokage tapped the desk table twice and a group of ANBU swiftly carried the CC away before they could protest. Tsume instantly sighed in relief and took her hand away from the table, while the heads of the Uchiha and Kurama clans both stood from it. Fugaku swiftly spoke before his fellow clan head could open his mouth. He said "Hokage-sama, I believe it would be wise if I were to take the ji- the boy into my family, where he could be loved and cared for, and raised appropriately." However his tone of voice betrayed his words. The other clan heads just snorted while Murakumo glared at the black haired man. Tsume spoke up sarcasm laced within her voice.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you'd raise him to be your perfect little weapon." She glared at the man, being an Inazuka she believed in the clan being a pack where they looked out for one another, so the Uchihas ideals clashed with her own. Fugaku glared back while Murakumo began to speak, only for the Hokage to raise his hand in order to silence the man.

"No, Fugaku, I will not put _Naruto_" he emphasised the name "into your hands, nor yours MuraKumo" he finished, wiping the smug smirk of said man's face seconds after it formed " I have decided put Naruto into an Orphanage so he can grow up without any outside influences. If he wishes to be a shinobi when he grows up that will be up to him" Danzo frowned slightly at this and decided to voice his thoughts.

"Excuse me, Hokage-_sama_, but I do not believe that is a wise idea. If we were to train the boy, Konohas strength would quickly rise back to its prime and deter any other villages from taking advantage of our current weakness" the war hawk spoke sharp and swiftly, a calculating look in his 'only' eye. Hiruzen and the majority of the clan heads frowned in disapproval, and Shikaku decided to speak up. "And how long will that take" The genius asked. Everyone turned to speak to listen to him "if Naruto is trained by you, for I assume that is what you are suggesting, then yes, Konohas strength would increase. But the Daimyo may not take it so kindly." Danzo frowned at the man as he took this into consideration. The Daimyo was a civilian, a very wealthy and influential one, but still he did not understand the true nature of shinobi. No doubt when he heard of the boy (of that Danzo has no doubt, his rival can be a very crafty and sneaky man) he may grow angry and cut of Konohas funds, or something along those lines. Danzo conceded to the point; however he began to make plans to maybe take out the daimyo and plant one of his agents. Hmm, that wasn't a bad idea, why hadn't thought of this before? Seeing that Danzo had stepped down from his attempts at getting the boy, the Sandaime spoke once more. "Now that we have that out of the way, let us discuss what we shall do to recover."

* * *

Aizen was lost in thought, the cup of tea he had somehow procured going cold in his hands. The Bijuu had sung like a bird when Aizen continued to increase his Reiatsu's crushing force upon it. It had told him of the Juubi, the Rikudo Sennin, even its own name, Kurama. It also spoke of the world outside the seal (he was very shocked when he discovered where he was) and it was governed by ninja of all things. He couldn't help but think Soifon-Taicho would have a field day here. That thought snapped him back to reality and he saw the fur ball behind the bars struggling to breathe. He released his pressure, causing the Bijuu to sigh in relief and back away from the bars. It hadn't seen someone so powerful since the old sage, and it had freaked him out, it had been a long time since it was overpowered, after all. Kurama didn't know how to deal with this situation so it he did what any other scared animal would do

He attacked without thinking.

Aizen smiled that condescending smirk as he blocked Kuramas claw with his bare hand, causing the Bijuu to nearly piss itself. He looked at him (Kurama) in 'disappointment' before pushing the claw away. This had the effect of throwing Kurama to the back of his cage, crushing its body into the not so far away wall. Aizen siled before saying "Thank you, Kurama-san for telling me this information it will be, quite useful" He turned around and started to walk away, before stopping in the doorway. "Oh and, Kurama-san" he said, causing the Bijuu to look at him meekly. The shinigami turned slightly giving the fox a killer glare. "Attempt that again and I will have to end that pitiful existence of yours, if you can indeed call it that." After that he walked away, planning his next move while the fox whimpered in fear, something it didn't know how to handle.

* * *

"And that is what happened, your majesty" said Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto from his kneeling position. The Shinigami King sat on its throne, looking significantly less intimidating then it had before, looking more like a 12 year old boy. The SK (much easier to type, god I'm lazy) made a noise of acknowledgment, as it was playing on a Nintendo DSI XL of all things. Yamamoto sweatdroped at his kings' actions, the SK looked at his console intensly, chanting 'come on, come on'.

"Come on…. YES! Ok, take this bitch Death Zone muthafucka!" the SK cried. Yamamoto sweat drop grew in size as his liege paid more attention to his game than him, but he daren't say anything. The SK suddenly threw the console across the room screaming "FUCKING BEAST FANG!" Yamamoto ducked to avoid the game which hit one of the members of the zero division smack bang in face, causing the man to fall back against the wall and slide down it, unconscious. Yamamoto winced in sympathy before saying "If that is all I'll take my leave. The young king began to rant under his breath, something about 'spiky haired bastards' before remembering something.

"Wait, Yamamoto hang on a sec." The Sotaicho turned back around to see the SK sporting a surprisingly serious expression. "Recently I have discovered an anomaly in my realm; I want you to look into it." The bearded man blinked before bowing quickly "Of course your highness." He then turned around and left the chamber, carefully moving around the bleeding man lying in the doorway. The SK summoned another games console to his hands before going back to his game. He hummed in thought, "That's funny, pretty sure I forgot to mention something?" he looked to the side for a bit before shrugging and going back to his game. "Ah well, probably wasn't that important".

When a medic came along to take the injured guard to the infirmary, he too got struck by a DSI.

"FUCKING BEAST FANG!"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that is chapter two.**

**The mighty Kurama was so easily beaten? Danzo's plotting! So much revealed, yet so little at the same time.**

**What next? Will Naruto grow up normally? What is Aizen up to? Will Yamamoto figure out what the anomaly is? Will the SK ever beat Beast Fang?**

**Wait, why am I asking you, I'm the Author!**

**Find out next time on Ambitions Revived!**

**Kidou: That was very cheesy you know**

**Ah go get eye raped by Kageyama!**

**Kidou:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**See ya next time folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey minna-san NinjaGogeta here with brand new chapter of Ambitions Revived. Another surprisingly positive reaction to the previous chapter, and another surprisingly early update. I suppose 3 reviews are enough to fire up newbie writer like moi. **

**Demonio: Heh, 3 reviews is nothing, why are you so excited**

**I wouldn't expect you to understand Ki- wait who are you?**

**Demonio: I am the new and improved Kidou Yuuto, Demonio Straud!**

**Oooooookaaay, where's Kidou?**

**Demonio: (smirks) He had a flashback and had to go to therapy**

**Damn, shouldn't have brought up Kageyama**

**Demonio: But don't worry, I am the ULTIMATE cameo!**

**Look, I don't really care if you're a Kidou cosplayer or whatever, as long as you can do a disclaimer**

**Demonio: (grumbles) NinjaGogeta doesn't own Naruto, Bleach or Inazuma Eleven, he's just a lowly student with no social life**

**At least I don't pretend to be someone else**

**Demonio: You know what screw you I'm going back to Italy (runs of crying)**

**Phew, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3- Curiosity killed the bee**

* * *

Yamamoto relaxed in his office with a cup of jasmine tea. It was quite ironic that he and one of the Seritei's greatest foes shared an equal passion for the ancient beverage. Yamamoto always had a cup after coming back from the SK's realm; anyone would have to relax after such randomness. He remembered the time when he first became the Sotaicho and went there to receive the Kings blessing. He went one step into the throne room before slipping on a purple banana peel and falling into a vat of baked beans. Needless to say the bearded man was very careful from that day on, never knowing when his liege's craziness would strike next. Taking a sip he pondered that after thousands of years of living, one would have to find some way to fend of the boredom. He shivered at the possibility of that happening to him, he'd rather die first. He also had a strange habit of acting slightly out if character when he visited the SKR (Shinigami Kings Realm), almost as if the author was attempting humour or didn't know how to write him properly. He opened one of his eyes at the strange though, before shrugging, passing it off as a side effect of the SKR and took another sip.

Finished with his tea, he sent a messenger to the Second and Twelfth divisions, he had his orders, and that meant he would fob them off on to his subordinates. Ah, the joys of being in command.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi looked down at the son of his sensei, marvelling at the boys likenesses of both his parents. The Hokage had tasked him with watching the child of his predecessor, trusting the young Jonin who the Yondaime trusted with the knowledge of his heir, to protect the boy from any fools who tried to hurt him. Kakashi had already had to knock out 3 civilians and a Chuunin, the latter trying to kill the kid with several rolls of explosive tags. Unfortunately, the CC had already spread word about the boy's status, and lack of understanding mixed with grief had made many peoples common sense reduce to practically nothing, leading to the majority of the village hating the boy, believing him to be the Kyuubi reincarnate. Kakashi snorted at their foolishness; didn't they trust the knowledge and sealing skill of, arguably, the strongest man in the Elemental Nations? Kakashi's eye narrowed as he realised this was partially the Sandaime's fault, if he had explained the situation better then maybe this problem wouldn't exist. The young man then sighed, blaming the old man wouldn't make a difference, even if he did explain, not everyone would understand and that may cause even more misconceptions. He was just glad that Sarutobi made that last minute law, banning any from speaking of the boy's status as a Jinchuriki. At least he would grow up without his peers also hating him.

Kakashi tensed as he felt a presence near the door, only to relax as he saw the Hokage when it opened. He saluted his leader, who gave him the gesture to 'at ease'. Doing so, he asked the Sandaime the obvious question.

"What now?"

The old man sighed, looking his age. "Now, now we rebuild. We're going to have to improve the level of teaching at the academy, and take as many missions that we can and as soon as we can. We can't afford to show any weakness" the Sandaime gave him an amused look "But that's not what you were asking, is it? "Appreciating the Hokage's attempt at lightening the atmosphere, Kakashi gave an eye smile. The old man chuckled before turning the baby sleeping in its crib. "As much as I would like to take him in I cannot. Not only would it look suspicious, but I don't have the time, and now that Biyako is, no longer with me" the old man's breath hitched very slightly, but Kakashi pretended he didn't hear it "I cannot bear the thought of looking after a child".

Kakashi didn't really understand, but accepted his leader words and looked at Naruto sadly "So what will happen to him?" Sarutobi looked at the Jonin, still a boy himself and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He shall be placed in an Orphange" The Sharingan wielder began to protest but he firmly but gently interrupted him. "Do not worry the place I have in mind is run by a man whose judgement I trust completely, he will look after Naruto correctly." Seeing his argument shot down, Kakashi slumped slightly. Hiruzen picked the blond child up and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway and spoke to the teen "If you wish to help Naruto, then get stronger, become strong enough so you can protect him!" Kakashi straightened, determination to protect his sensei's son burning bright in his uncovered eye. "HAI" he shouted, shunshing out of the room in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi sighed sadly and started walking again " I'm sorry, Kakashi for manipulating you like that, but Konoha needs strength, and it needs it fast" he thought, making his way to his old friends place.

* * *

Sarutobi knocked on the door of the Sun Garden Orphanage, one of the buildings lucky enough to survive the Kyuubi's flailing tails. The door opened to reveal a short elderly man, with giant ear lobes. The man's name was Kira Seijiro, an old friend of the Sandaime's. He was actually a student in the same class as Sarutobi back in the academy, but didn't have the skill to pass the, back then, harsh test to graduate. The two of them remained friends even after their careers took separate paths, and met up at least once a week for tea. The short man attempted to smile at his long-time friend and let him in, quickly closing the door. They sat down at the table and remained silent for a few minutes, before Seijiro looked at the child in his friend's arms and asked "Is that the boy?" The Sandaime nodded and silence fell again. The Hokage was worried about his friend's reaction, he had just found out that both the man's son and daughter, Hiroto and Hitomiko, had died in the attack, and he feared he would place the blame onto Naruto. After a few minutes Seijiro sighed and looked his friend in the eyes "I'll look after him, don't worry" He said, smiling reassuringly, if not shakily, The Sandaime nodded before standing up and handing the child over to his friend before explaining he must leave, he has a village to rebuild. The small man nodded and watched his friend leave. He sighed again, looking at the child, uncertain how to feel. Although his friend trusted him to look after the boy, he felt conflicted. Deciding to think about it later he went to one of the spare rooms and placed Naruto in a crib. He went cover the infant with a blanket, but stopped with a conflicted look on his face. After a few moments of consideration, he placed the blanket back where he got it from. He then went to prepare the other rooms; no doubt there would be other orphans in need of help, and he was all too glad to give it.

* * *

Soi-Fon, captain of the second division and commander of the Omnikitsudo looked around at the Shinigami Kings realm in well hidden wonderment. She felt honoured to be the first shinigami other than the Sotaicho or outside the zero division to enter the realm of their ruling body. Well, she thought looking over at her companion, one of the first. Walking next to her was the captain of the 12th division and head of the research department, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, infamous creep and prime example of a bad parent. It was only with the slightest bit of disgust that she considered him with; she was a professional after all. However, she knew all about his experiments, and was infinitely thankful to that human girl, Inoue Orihime, for restoring her arm before he got his grubby hands on her. She shuddered at the thought of being used as an experiment for the transferal of animal limbs to humanoids, or something along those lines. Her thoughts weren't that far off, Kurotsuchi had been quite looking forward to testing the effects of hollow transplantation onto Shimigami flesh, but alas, maybe some over time. Although the petite woman was honoured to be there, she wasn't sure as to why she was there on the first place. She was distracted from her musings by a strange noise coming from the even stranger device in the scientist's hand. It was like some kind of flip out, handheld machine, with strange buttons on it. The clown faced man was pushing something that looked like a small pen against the screen, which had a radar on it. Waves were coming from the tip of the pen shaped object, which were picking up some kind of reading, a small green dot. Kurotsuchi noticed her stare and decided to brag about his invention. "Ah, I see you are interested in my equipment (heh heh), I created it from something I found in the hallway outside the throne room. I decided to take it and see what it was, and I managed to make a device that detects anomalies in the Reishi that makes up the SKR" The ghoulish man looked like quite pleased with himself and his genius, whereas Soi-fon had stopped listening after his first few words. She was too busy looking at what the device had detected. Interrupting his ramblings about the 'strange cartridge in the back' she pointed it out.

"It seems your toy has discovered what we were looking for." Swallowing his indignation at the dismissal of his genius, he looked back at the device and saw the reading. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it straight away, then again he had been off sorts ever since entering the SKR, must be something in the air. Quickly getting back to focus he looked around the area they were at, then back to the screen, then back at the area. Soi-Fon was growing annoyed with his silence and snapped at him "So, where is it, or is you're toy broken". Retaining the urge to poison the young woman next to him, he raised a hand and waved it in the air. He noticed that the air where the radar pointed to was heavy, and let out a curious noise.

"Interesting" he walked around the area, waving his hand some more, finding it to be heavy as well. "Interesting" he pushed his Reiyoku into the space before him and saw the air shift slightly "_Very interesting!" _Soi-Fon's brow twitched in irritation and ground out a question to her fellow captain "_What, _is so interesting?_!" _Kurotsuchi shushed her and she bristled in rage, how dare he _shush_ her! Before she could hit him for his 'insolence', the man pushed some more of his Reiyoku out. This time, however, he pushed just a little too much, which had the effect of the space in front of them shifting. The two watched as the air seemed to swirl in on itself. After a few minutes the shifting stopped, and a white tear began to form before them. When it had finished it was about the same size as the average person, and at least a metre in width. After a few moments of staring, Kurotsuchi turned to Soi-Fon and looked at her expectantly. She stared back, confused, before it hit her. This was why she was here in case something like this occurred. She shook her head in self-disgust, what was wrong with her lately? Quickly getting her act together, she cautiously approached the portal. She stopped just before it and sent Kurotsuchi a look that said 'Keep this portal open, if you wish to keep your _equipment_!' Gulping he nodded hastily. Satisfied Soi-Fon entered the rift, disappearing in the white background. Kurotsuchi sighed; women were more trouble than they were worth! Sitting down in a chair that he didn't notice was there before, he began to ponder the strangeness of the SKR, and its effects on people's behaviour, while simultaneously keeping his eyes on the rift. Hey, he wanted to keep his junk!

* * *

Soi-Fon examined the area she was in cautiously, keeping an eye out for any possible hostiles. She looked at the ground and noticed a large indent in the ground, shaped like an animal's paw. Near the crater she saw some blood on the grass, and around the area were strange, tri-pronged knives stuck in the ground and trees. She quickly leaped into one of the trees, on the lookout for hollow, and it was quite the large one, if that crater was anything to go by. She quickly pushed out her senses, and was shocked by what she felt. A foreign energy, nothing like she had felt before was lingering in the air, and it reeked of bloodlust and hatred. She was visibly shaken by it, but she could tell that its owner was no longer in the area, it felt like it had just, disappeared. Dropping her guard very slightly she pushed her senses out further, and felt a large culmination of what felt like the previous energy, but this time it wasn't so terrible. If anything it felt like Reiatsu. She shunpoed in the direction she felt the energy from, and came to a stop before a giant wall that looked like it had a gate at some point, but had been destroyed. She entered what appeared to be a village, one that had been bombed. She was surprised to see people running across the rooftops at speeds equal to that of a shunpo. Curious, she decided to do a thorough examination of the village, interested in the strange energy and humans around her.

* * *

Aizen was not a happy camper. In fact, he was a furious one. After attempting to use the Hougyoku to break out of the seal, he discovered that, while useable, it was severely limited in its powers. It had lost its ability to materialise his desires, not to mention a huge fraction off its power. After much poking and prodding, he had discovered the only ability it had retained was the power of Hollowfication/Arrancarification. What use was that! That wouldn't help him escape this prison. His anger towards Urahara Kisuke rose to impossible levels, that blasted man not only ruined his plans, but his only way of carrying them out! The only way he could possible fix the bloody thing was if he could somehow get a hold of some more souls, but where could he possibly get them from. The only soul here besides himself was-

Aizen snapped up straight, before smirking in vicious glee. Of course! How foolish of him to forget. Humming a happy tune he began to walk out of the chamber that he made his own. He had a visit to make.

"Oh Kurama-san~!"

* * *

Soi-Fon made her way made her way back to the portal site in deep thought. What she had learned was incredible, she had to walk just so she could process it all. Luckily she had managed to grab hold of one of the many plusses in the area and got information from him, in return for a peaceful afterlife. He had explained everything, from the founding of the village, to the shinobi's, and even the Kyuubi attack. Amazing what you can get out of someone if you're in-between them and eternal rest. She was positive that the Sotaicho would want to know about this. As she neared the edge of the village she noticed a pale eyed man squinting in her direction, veins protruding from around his eyes. She stared at him in shock, surely he couldn't see her! After a few tense moments, the man shrugged and went back about his business, writing of the small women he thought he saw as a by-product of stress. Soi-Fon however, was still very tense, and rushed back to the portal at top speeds. The Sotaicho would _definitely _want to know about this!

* * *

"Take this, and this, and a bit of THIS!" The SK punched at the TV, Wii remote and nunchuk in hand. His Mii was doing very badly against the computer, halfway through the 4th round. He attempted a vicious uppercut, which not only failed but left him open to a punch to the face, which caused his Mii to drop to the floor. "NOOOOO" the SK screamed, madly flailing the Wii remote in a desperate attempt to make his Mii stand. The countdown went upon the screen. 3, 4, 5, 6 "COME ON YOU ASS, GET UP YOU FOOL!" he screamed, frothing slightly at the mouth. The countdown reached ten, and the SK made a sound like an angry cat and threw the remote through the TV, which consequently went through the wall and hit a patrolling guard in the side of the head. The poor man was sent flying into the next wall, making a hole in the wall that he hung out of.

The SK sat on his throne grumpily, cursing the infernal console. He wondered how the search for the anomaly was going, before he snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Aha! I did forget something!" Holding his hand out, palm flat he summoned two souls before they shot outwards before his throne. The two souls began to take form, becoming Human shaped. One was a woman with long red hair and the other was a man with spiky blonde hair, the both of them lying on the floor. They both stood up, disorientated from their materialisation. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina looked at each other in surprise, before turning to the 'boy' before them, who smiled at them. "I'm sure the two of you have a lot of questions, but first" he held up 2 Wii remotes "Fancy a round of golf?" The married couple face planted on the ground at the complete change in attitude. The SK fixed the TV with his incredibly convenient powers, glad he finally remembered 'everything' he forgot before.

The medic, this time with a hard hat, came to recover the injured guard from the wall. Suddenly an angry screech resounded from the throne room, and the unfortunate shinigami got hit in the balls by a Wii remote crashing through the wall.

Chapter End

* * *

**And there's chapter 3!**

**Sarutobi manipulates Kakashi! Naruto gets the short end of the stick once again! Soi-Fon has a field day! Aizen is still plotting!**

**How will Naruto's life at the Orphanage go? What's gonna happen to Kurama? Will the SK ever win at Wii sports?**

**Find out next time on Ambitions Revived**

**Demonio: Ha! That was lame, I could come up with a much better chapter, and it would be the ULTIMATE chapter!**

**Wannabe**

**Demonio WAAAAAAAAH (runs off crying, again)**

**See ya next time folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey minna-san NinjaGogeta back with a new chapter of Ambitions Revived. After a lot more thinking, and a couple of walks with the dog, I came up with some awesome ideas I can't wait to write. Sadly, they will most likely be much later in the story. As eager as I am to write them, I won't rush the story along just to get to them, I hate stories that rush. I don't mind if the character already has the powers and loses them and has to work to get them back, or its explained how he/she got where they were through flashbacks, but I hate it when they get to something so fast they neglect the story. **

**Ok, just noticed I almost started one of my rants, I won't subject you guys to one of them, yet. **

**Hitomiko: May I have a word with you**

**Oh, Coach Hitomiko, how great to see you, what you doing here.**

**Hitomiko: (glares)**

**Wha- why are y- you looking a- at me like t-that?**

**Hitomiko: Why am I dead? (Glare worsens)**

**Uh, well, ummm… plot convenience?**

**Hitomiko: (Glare becomes Death Glare) 500 laps, now (points to track field)**

**Hey, you can't tell me what to d-**

**Hitomiko: **_**NOW!**_

**Eeeek! Yes mam! (Runs)**

**Hitomiko: (turns to camera smiling) NinjaGogeta doesn't own Naruto, Bleach or Inazuma Eleven; he doesn't even own half a brain.**

**Hey I resent that!**

**Hitomiko: **_**KEEP RUNNING!**_

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Chapter 4-**

* * *

Kurotsuchi was sitting in the Lazy Boy 3000 that had come out of nowhere last chapter, watching the portal unblinkingly, Soi-Fon-Taichou's threat still at the forefront of his mind. He wondered to himself why he just took the threat without responding in kind, that just wasn't something he did. Then again, he usually didn't just pick things up of the floor and fiddle with them either. Either way, he knew 2 things: 1- The SKR was a strange place, and 2- women could be terrifying! He was just glad that he created Nemu to be a mindless, loyal slave; it made life so much easier. He noticed some activity from the rift and tensed in case something went wrong. He relaxed, however, as he noticed the form of the 2nd division captain coming closer. He squinted; she seemed to be going quite fast. Faster than you could say golf (very quick to say, try it!) the petite women flew out of the portal at high speeds, and ran past Kurotsuchi. However the speed she was going at was enough to cause a large amount of wind to be pushed away from her path. This had the unfortunate effect of sending Kurotsuchi, along with the Lazy Boy he was sat in, flying into the air. For some reason he could not, or would ever, fathom he had the urge to shout something as he was flung skywards.

"KUROTSUCHI IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Yamamoto looked at the sky, seeing a strange gleam in it, and sighed. The randomness of the realm of his liege had stuck again; he should really get Kurotsuchi to look into that, when he landed that is. He sensed the Reiatsu of his tiny subordinate rushing towards him and turned, curious to what had the girl in such a rush. When she stopped in front of him, out of breath, he saw the alarm and tension in her eyes. Soi-Fon looked her superior officer in the eyes, trying to speak through her gasping. He raised a hand and stopped her, telling her to catch her breath first. The girl nodded, took some deep breaths, and gave her report. The Sotaichou's eyes both opened at her report. He nodded at her and dismissed her, telling her to go back to the Seritei. Saluting, she shunpoed back to the gate between the two worlds before the Sotaichou went to the SK's palace to report to his king.

Meanwhile the SK was in a very tense game of Wii bowling with one Namikaze Minato, while said man described the Elemental Nations (EN) to the youthful looking spirit. "Wow, so you're telling me that you can summon talking toads, that's awesome!" The SK said enthusiastically as he got the bowling ball into the gutter. Twitching in anger, he turned to Minato who was laughing rather nervously.

"Well, I could, while I was … alive. Erm, you still haven't really explained that yet." The blonde said, worried that he had offended the 'boy' with his question. The SK, oblivious to this blinked and asked "Explained what?" Kushina face faulted from the 'boys' question and Minato barely prevented himself from doing the same. Shifting slightly he expanded on his previous statement.

"Well, we, Kushina and I, are dead, yet here we are, breathing and talking. And you are, if I understood this correctly, are the Shinigami I summoned to seal away the Kyuubi into my son." He said, looking, to his credit, only slightly sceptical at his last statement. The SK narrowed his eyes at the 'unbeliever' and hit the man with 5% of his Reiatsu, which brought the man to his knees, along with his wife, even though it wasn't directed at her. In a flash of light the SK transformed into the ghoulish spectre the couple had seen the night of their deaths, with a thunderous look in his eyes.

"**You dare question me mortal. I assure you that everything I told you is the truth. If you wish to live (er, again I guess) then it would do you well do drop that sceptic attitude." **He spoke, in a menacing, dark voice. Suddenly in a blink of an eye the SK returned to his 12 year old form, a sunny expression on his face "Okay?" Minato and Kushina stood up shakily, the former nodding rapidly. The large doors to the throne room opened with a loud bang as Yamamoto rushed into the chamber, Ryujin Jakka drawn at the ready.

"You're Majesty, what is wrong" he looked at the unfamiliar faces and prepared to strike them down, before the SK held up his hand in a 'stop' motion. The SK smiled at Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, Yamamato they are my guest, and we just had a slight misunderstanding." He then looked at the bearded man seriously "So, I'm guessing you found something out about that anomaly I had you look into" he said, inwardly celebrating how cool and commanding he must look. Genryusai looked at the two plusses, then back to his king, who raised a brow expectantly. Taking this as a hint to carry on either way, he begun to repeat everything that Soi-Fon had told him just minutes before.

* * *

Kurama was reflecting on his earlier humiliation, planning how to deal with the 'smug-bastard-mortal-who-dares-thinks-that-he-can-humilate-the-great-and-almighty-Kurama-sama' and deliver 3, no 4, no, 9 times (he really likes the number nine) the humiliation that the 'smug-bastard-mortal-who-dares-thinks-that-he-can-humilate-the-great-and-almighty-Kurama-sama' gave to him. Halfway through a fantasy of tearing off the man's head (he's not very creative) the man himself walked into the room. Growling he glared at the man who was walking up to him with a smug little smirk, one that he would be all too glad to remove. Aizen stopped just out of the Bijuu's range, which didn't stop him from trying to gut the 'bastard-mortal'. As expected the claw stopped a hairs breadth from Aizens face, which only served to enrage the fur ball further. Aizen carefully grabbed the end of the Bijuu's claw and carefully pushed it downwards. Of course, with Aizens strength, he actually slammed the claw into the ground, literally embedding it into the 'concrete' below them, causing a spider-web of little cracks to spread outwards. Once again crushing the beast with his Reiatsu, Aizen took the time to examine the seal on the cage door. Obviously, he had no idea how seals actually worked but using his vast intellect he deduced that removing the flimsy looking piece of paper would break it. Approaching the seal, he quickly grabbed it and tore it off, causing the bars to retreat into the floor and ceiling. Kurama stared at the 'bastard-mortal' in shock, before feeling a rush of viscious glee as he tried to attack him. Unfortunately for him Aizen didn't let up on his crushing power and approached the struggling Bijuu. Looking down at him with his superior smirk, he began to speak.

"Well, Kurama-san, it's been nice, really it has. Unfortunately, it's time for you to say goodbye." Aizen placed his hand on Kurama's head, and the shards on his chest began to glow. Energy flowed of off the Bijuu, up Aizen's arm and into the Hougyoku. Kurama, feeling his life-force slip away, attempted to writhe free. However, as the light began to dim from his eyes his struggling decreased, until it stopped altogether. Suddenly, the Hougyoku shards began to pulsate, and then ripped themselves out of Aizen's chest. Crying out in pain mixed with shock Aizen fell to his knees clutching his chest. The shard floated up till they hung in the middle of the room. Kurama's body shifted slightly, before turning to dust that began to swirl around the Hougyoku shards. The dust made the shape of an orb, with the few pieces left on the outside. Aizen watched, his fascination overcoming his pain, as the orb was encased with a red light that only covered the dust orb. After the light settled down, there was the Hougyoku, fully restored and in its all-powerful glory. The orb slowly began to descend until it landed in Aizen's open hands. The ex-shinigami slowly stood up, staring at the Hougyoku in an almost crazed manner. Chuckling, he cradled the Hougyoku to his chest, where it remerged with it, its power healing his wound as it did so. His chuckling soon became full blown laughter as he marvelled at how it felt to be a _God_ once more, in fact he felt even more powerful than ever. Finished with his uncharacteristic outburst, he turned on his heel walking out of the seal chamber. If he had a mirror, he would have noticed that his eyes had turned from a light brown, to a scarlet red.

Chapter end

* * *

**And that's chapter 4**

**Kurotsuchi can fly! The SK can be pretty damn scary! Kurama's dead! Or is he?**

**Foreshadowing!**

**Sorry it's so short, after I complained about rushing at the beginning, but it's been a while since I last updated (or at least to me it has) and I thought I would get this out ASAP **

**Hitomiko: Don't lie, ****judging how sloppy that last bit was,** it's because you're too lazy to do anymore work!

**Hey, that's not true, I'm just tired, I mean it's like nearly 11'oclock, my eyes hurt!**

**Hitomiko: Well you shouldn't spend nearly seven hours talking on Skype at night, should you?**

**Ah shove off**

**Hitomiko: what's that, you want more laps? Ok I'll let you do 500 more**

**Shit**

**Hitomiko: See you next time**

**(PS. Seriously, sorry if the quality of this chapters low, been kinda ill not to mention im very tired. Sorry!)**


	5. Please don't kill me!

Hey minna-san, NinjaGogeta here. I would have had this done sooner, but honestly the whole censorship thingy has gotten me kind of down, and I couldn't get the inspiration to write. Hopefully it'll all blow over soon, and even if it doesn't, I'll just have to adapt. Pretty sure none of my plans will conflict with the potential new rules, and if they do, so what! I still have all the chapters in their base form on my laptop, and can just find somewhere else, Adult if it comes to that. Rest assured that if it does come to that, I'll release a separate author note to inform you of the new location. But I doubt it'll come down to that.

Anyway, let's get on with the story.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, this is where the cameo usually comes in, but it looks like that I've dodged a bullet today-

Aphrodi: Don't get your hopes up, foolish mortal

Oh god!

Aphrodi: That's my name, don't where it out!

Look, you're not going to do anything, like have a nervous breakdown or make me run or something weird, are you?

Aphrodi: Worry not. This god has decided to simply grace the mortal realm with its divine blessing!

….

Aphrodi: … I'm here to do the disclaimer

Oh. Just get it over with (under breath) god damn it, 5 chapters in and I'm already sick of these cameos, and it's another bloody wannabe

Aphrodi: NinjaGogeta doesn't own Naruto, Bleach or Inazuma Eleven.

Phew, thanks

Aphrodi: No problem. Oh, by the way. GOD BREAK! (Hits NinGo in the face) Don't use my name in vein

Ooooooooooooow.

Chapter 5- New Recruits

* * *

Yamamoto finished his recount of the report Soi-Fon had given him, and the SK was sitting on his throne in deep thought. He turned to the blonde haired man on the other side of the room, and pouted childishly.

"! Why didn't you tell me about those white eye guys~!" he whined, sounding very much like the twelve year old he appeared to be. Minato sweatdropped at the sudden shift in attitude (you'd think he would be used to that, knowing with people like Maito Gai) 'Probably because I was too busy playing games with you' he thought but didn't dare voice, he didn't want to invoke the boys wrath again. Yamamoto turned to look at the two Elemental Nations natives suspiciously and then turns back to the SK.

"Your highness, could you possibly explain who you're… guests are. If it isn't too much trouble that is" he added hastily. The SK turned to the Yamamato and gave him an answer.

"Oh, they come from the Elemental Nations, you know, the place your second division captain scouted." The youthful looking king said cheerfully. Yamamoto nodded, before doing the double take of the century.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" he exclaimed incredulously, looking at the SK in shock "B-b-but how- what- when- wha- HUH?" He stammered out in confusion, something that if any shinigami saw would cause them to pinch themselves to check they weren't dreaming. The SK laughed at Yamamoto's reaction along with Kushina, the two of them thinking it was the funniest thing that they had ever seen. When Yamamato had calmed down the SK decided to enlighten him with how they got there.

XXX~Flashback~XXX

_The SK was ecstatic, finally be had a copy of Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm and he couldn't wait to get started. Just as he was putting it into his DSI XL he was suddenly pulled through a portal. Crying out in shock, he desperately reached out his hand towards his game console, hoping to take it with him to where ever the hell he was going. "NOOOOOOOO" just as he was pulled through the portal he decided to turn into his 'scary mode' as he had dubbed it. Whoever the hell dragged him away from Inazuma Eleven was going to get it!_

_When he arrived he immediately noticed the giant nine tailed fox before him. Blinking, he looked down to see a blonde man with a cool coat on. The SK heard mention of how the 'jutsu' he had used would drain him of his life. He said something about sealing the fox or something. The SK just shrugged and did so. After the SK sealed half the fox's power into himself as per request he prepared to seal the rest into the baby the blonde man had shown him. Before he could do so he watched as the blonde man and a red haired woman he only just noticed jump in the way of the giant claw that had intended on crushing the infant. Before he sealed the fox into the child he decided he would take their souls with him, people like them deserve a second life. Besides he wanted to learn more about this strange place how had ended up in. Not to mention he hadn't tried Wii sports multiplayer yet. For some reason other people didn't want to play with him. Was it something he did? After listening to a touching speech from the women and a few words from the blonde, he finished what he was asked to do._

"_Shiki Fuin!"_

XXX~Flashback-End~XXX

The SK finished his account of his visit to the Elemental Nations. The other occupants looked at him oddly. That was the worst explanation they had ever heard. Yamamoto could just about gather that the SK intended to gather information and offer the couple a new life. With Minato and Kushina, they were a little disappointed. This meant that their son wouldn't meet them, even for a brief moment like they had original intended. Noticing the couple's sadness, the SK beckoned Yamamoto over to his throne. The two exchanged some words silently. After a few minutes the Sotaicho sighed in defeat and straightened up. The SK coughed pointedly and the ex-ninja's looked up. The immortal king smiled and asked them a question that would change the future of the Sereitei.

"How would you two like to become Shinigami?"

Chapter end

* * *

Ok, this was a pitiful chapter. I would have done this sooner and better, but I've already gave my reasons (read: excuses) for this.

This chapter, in my opinion is the single poorest written thing I've ever read. Hell even that last sentence was shit.

I apologise for this short crapfest of a chapter. Coupled with tiredness, and slight case of writers block, this is the bottom of the barrel. I promise this kind of thing won't happen again. Thankfully I have gotten past the bit I really didn't want to write and can now start on my plans for the plot. Hope you like what's to come.

Aphrodi: Hmm, why so down. Every mortal has its limits, you've just met yours

Ah piss of you poorly written cameo

See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG guys I am so sorry**

**It's been nearly a month since my last update, but that's not my fault! My laptop got some malware stuffs in it and had to wait till I could afford to get it fixed**

**So, as an apology for keeping you waiting, heres this super extra awesome chapter!**

**Hey minna-san NinjaGogeta here. After the last chapter I am determined to make this a really good one. I had difficulty writing out what went on after Minato and Kushina appeared. It's not because I can't get their characters down right, 'cause Kishimoto does a really good job establishing them in the short time they are seen, but it's because I dug myself into a hole. I didn't really plan on how the Sotaicho would get the report or how he would give it to the SK, or how to explain how he met Minato and Kushina. I had to write those parts twice 'cause the first versions were shite. Anyway, I'm going to be taking a break from the bleach side and focusing on the Naruto bit. Come to think of it I dug myself a hole their too. Ah well I can fix it.**

**Anyway, learning from my experience with cameos, I got someone who won't cause me any problems. Introducing, quite possibly one of the best characters of all time, twice voted best anime character in history, Kazemaru Ichirouta!**

**Kazemaru: sup **

**Not much. I must say it is an honour you came here… after I wrote it happening….**

**Kazemaru: …. Anyway, I have a bone to pick with you**

**Huh, why?**

**Kazemaru: Why'd you think, that last chapter you did**

**Oh go- er, dear**

**Kazemaru: Not only did it suck but you forgot to bold the non-story bits, and you forgot to name it!**

**Man Kazemaru I thought you were cool**

**Kazemaru: I am, I just have your readers in mind. They don't deserve such crap**

**Oh yeah, this is coming from the guy whose search results make me wanna puke!**

**Kazemaru: gasp! Hey I was short on money!**

**Anyway, the only reason you're here is to stop me possibly getting sued, so just do your job!**

**Kazemaru: Fine! NinjaGogeta doesn't own Naruto Bleach or Inazuma Eleven. What he does own however is a toy eagle called Steve and a voice in his head called Jim**

**Screw you, you yaoi magnet!**

**Chapter 6- There, it has one. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW KAZEMARU?**

* * *

It had been 5 years since the Kyuubi's attack on Konohagakure. It hadn't been an easy five years for the denizens of the Leaf, from grieving over the lost to rebuilding the destroyed buildings. Luckily there was a certain Mokuton user who was able to speed up the rebuilding process, and the Genin had D ranks up to their ears involving reconstruction. Even Chuunin's had to do D ranks, there were so many. The village's top Jounin had been doing dangerous and important missions, the type that paid handsomely, so much so that a single one could let someone live a relatively comfortable life. This most likely would have been the case for most, if 80% of their earnings didn't go straight to the village itself. In an unfortunate moment of desperation the Sandaime had secretly allowed Danzo to re-establish his ROOT organisation. As questionable as their methods are, ROOT brought in money, something Konoha need to get back on top. This wasn't the only desperate thing Sarutobi had done. In order to avoid a war they had no chance of winning as they were now, the Hokage was forced to give up Hyuuga Hizashi to Kumo.

During the peace negotiations between the two villages, Kumo had taken their chance to go after the thing they had been after for so long, the Byakugan. In the middle of the night there head Jounin attempt to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata. Before the man could make off with the four year old, her father and clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi had jumped in and killed the perpetrator. When Kumo had discovered this they were enraged and demanded the man's head. Despite the ridiculousness of such a demand and the reasons behind it, the Hokage had no choice but to do so. Unfortunately for Kumo, Hiashi's identical twin took his place, despite Hiashi's protests. The only comfort for this situation was imagining the Raikage's shock and rage when he discovered the curse seal placed on Hiashi from an early age had destroyed the man's eyes.

Although reconstruction was going well, moving on was not. The people had still not gotten over the death of so many, including their beloved Yondaime. This lead to hostility to the only one they could take their pain out on, the Kyuubi's host. Although the law prevented them from hurting the boy or talking about him, it didn't stop most. Many had either attacked the boy or attempted to tell visitors or new arrivals about the boy. All of these had been thwarted resulting in either imprisonment or death. Whenever the boy was out in public, he would be subjected to glares or being plain ignored, which somehow was much worse than any beating could be. Sometimes the child wished the masked men would just let the villagers hurt him, at least that way they would know he existed. Now, these were no normal thoughts for a 5 year old, but Uzumaki Naruto cannot, now or ever be considered normal. He considered something less drastic, such as pranks to gain attention, but whenever he thought this he heard a quiet voice in his head, discouraging these thoughts. Anyone from Konoha would believe it to be the Kyuubi, and double their efforts to kill the 'Demon Child' before it got stronger and killed them all. This deduction, although the obvious one could not be further from the truth. To readers of this fic, the answer may be obvious.

The voice had always been a strong presence in Naruto's short life, the strongest, and seeing as it was a disembodied voice which probably didn't even exist, this said a lot. Although Naruto had met the Sandaime a few times and he had the inhabitants of the Sun Garden Orphanage, none of them had helped him as much as this voice. From suggesting where to hide to comforting him as he wept himself to sleep, the voice had done more for him than any other. This also said a lot since the man who owned the SGO (guess) should have been preventing these things. Now, Kira Siejiro wasn't a bad man, he was just human. Put yourself in his shoes. Could you properly take care of the only living reminder of what stole everything from you, what caused you to lose your children? Although you think you would, you couldn't, because you're only human. It was an internal conflict that plagued him day after day, when he heard the tears, when he saw the shivers in the winter, when he looked at the boys less than average skinny face. The guilt was soothed only slightly by the deep-rooted, tiny feeling of hatred not for the child, but for what he represented, and that made him feel his actions were just. Even if he didn't know or acknowledge it himself.

Back to the story, young Uzumaki Naruto was running, running from the mob that was chasing him. The mob that had formed because one of the ANBU members slipped in some of the strong stuff that had the squad watching over the boy wasted. Because of that distraction (which was caused by the shinobi's civilian wife spiking the drink) the mob was able to gather and try, at long last, to hurt the container. It didn't help that it was the Kyuubi's defeat celebration, and any shinobi that may have cared enough to stop them, even Kakashi, were too busy partying to notice, even the Sandaime who was having a rather uncomfortable, (for his companion at least) drink with his old friend Siejiro. Now you may be wondering why the old man wasn't worried about the boy, but seeing as there had been no problems before on this day, and his 'trusted' ANBU were protecting him, he allowed his guard to slip.

But while the 'trusted Anbu' were sloshed of their arses, the mob had cornered the young Jinchuriki, and were discussing, quite loudly mind you, how to kill it. Naruto quivered in fear as they discussed the most painful ways to gut him. The voice who usually comforted him, the one who told him where to hid in the extremely few and undocumented times before hand, was for once silent.

* * *

Aizen smiled with malicious intent as the time he had been waiting for arouse. For 5 years he had been waiting for 1.-When the boy was in a deadly situation and 2.-When the boy was old enough to understand coherent speech. He had been waiting for these conditions for many reasons. When he discovered that, even with the restored Hougyoku powered by Kurama, he still could not escape, he hatched a plan. If he could not escape the boy or become him, then he would have to manipulate him into a willing puppet. Through the boy, he would gain his revenge and achieve his goals. All he needed was some choice words, along with some 'divine' intervention, unquestionable loyalty and a promise of power, the boy would be putty in his hands, putty which he could mould into a perfect little likeness of himself. And when the boy was powerful enough, he would use the Hougyoku's mighty power to wipe out his free will and control him like a ventriloquist dummy. Blinking, Aizen noticed the large amounts of puppet idioms he used.

If you're wondering why he doesn't just do that at the get go, not only would it take much longer to condition the boy's body until it was worthy of being used by him, but it would look odd if the boy randomly became a drooling vegetable for no reason. Plus, it would become impossible for him to defend the boy (and himself) from attackers if the boy was a vegetable, and not a well groomed, trained warrior.

If you want to know why he was waiting for those two conditions, Aizen knew from experience that if you gained a child loyalty and 'love'(Aizen sneered at the word) you would have it forever.

Not the best plan, but he made do with what he had.

Noticing the mob was drawing near, he made his move.

* * *

Naruto quivered in fear as the mob moved nearer, closing his eyes he prayed for the best. His eyes reopened however when he heard, well nothing. Looking up he was shocked see that time had completely stopped, his aggressors frozen in place. Hearing a chuckle he turned his body to see a man standing behind him. The man was wearing a white outfit, with slicked back brown hair and scarlet eyes. The stranger was looking around him with interest. 'Hmmm, this is just like when a Zanpakuto speaks with its master, how interesting'. Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat and the man looked down. He smiled and bent do0wn to Naruto's level 'Hn, show time'.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**And there's chapter 6**

**Kazemaru: What the hell was that?**

**What do you mean?**

**Kazemaru: That sucked, you made them wait nearly two months for a crappy cliff-hanger**

**Hey it was the best I could do**

**Kazemaru: pfft, yeah im sure**

**Meh. Anyway, if you haven't read my new fic yet, you probably don't know what's up.**

**Well, I'll tell you. Apart from the sky, 2 months ago my computer got some malware. I had to wait a month to get it cleaned, and after that I had to focus on College. That and I was extremely lazy, so sorry about that. Ill try to up the speed and quality of the next release, but I really wanted to get this out now. Oh, and if you ain't yet, check out my Naruto/GX crossover, which I may work on next. I'll see you guys in whatever I update next**

**Kazemaru: (whimper)**

**Whats wro- (sees open laptop) Oh god, you Googled yourself didn't you**

**Kazemaru: (sniff)**

**Was safe search on?**

**Kazemaru: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Guess not. Sigh, looks like I've mentally scarred another one. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wassup minna-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaan! That's right, thou eyesth doth not decive thee, Ambitions Revived is back! I bet you thought I was done with this fic, didn't ypu **_**dhh**_**! By the way, you don't seem to realise that by chapter 3 (which is when you seem to have stopped reading) there was nothing to indicate a life of abuse(except not giving him a blanket, but that's minute, too much so to make such an assumption), and if you read my last chapter, you'll know it was quite like cannon. Because I don't know if you read or watched Naruto, but he didn't have a happy childhood. And how dare you assume I couldn't finish this fic? I'M FUCKING HERE AREN'T I? AM I NOT ALLOWED A PERIOD OF REST TO RECOVER FROM WRITERS BLOCK?! I can understand how you dislike 'dime a dozen' stories', I hate them too, but I like to think this is a bit different. Sure, the idea of a council wanting him dead is used often, but never in my two years of reading fanfictions have I ever seen abuse quite like this. I tried to make it like cannon, how he was ignored, and I extended that to his care as well. I tried to portray how even if he was abused a little, that it caused Seijiro remorse, and I was only through negligence. **

**Great, now I sound like a self-righteous prat, and he's probably not even reading this anymore. If you have a problem with anything i said, Pm me.**

** Oh well, back to happier subjects. I decided not to redo any of the chapters, because I couldn't think of how o could.**

**So, I apologise for the massive delay, please enjoy this chapter. **

**Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto, Bleach or the Sun Garden Orphanage and Seijiro.**

**Chapter 7- The Truth**

* * *

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto stared up at the red eyed man in shock, and some fear.

"Wh-Who are you, are you here to hurt me too?" he asked, voice quivering, body tense, ready to cover itself protectively.

Aizen smiled good naturedly. "No Naruto-kun, I am not here to harm you, I am not like those pitiful villagers." Naruto looked down sadly.

"Why? I didn't do anything bad?"

Aizen smirked "How would you like to know the reason, Naruto-kun? The reason why you are so hated, why the villagers despise you so much?" he asked the child before him. Said 5 year old gazed at him in awe, finally he would understand! Naruto nodded hastily, so fast Aizen was surprised it didn't fall off. Smirk growing slightly, he began his explanation. "Very well, but first if all, Naruto-kun, tell me what you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" the child frowned in concentration.

"Umm, well, Jiji said that it was, umm… a big, a really big, fox. And it attacket the village on my birthday." He said, trying to remember the big words the Sandaime had said. He looked back up at Aizen "But what that got to do with me?" Aizen nodded, surprised to see such insight in a child.

"Well Naruto-kun, I'm sure… Jiji told you that it was killed by the Yondaime Hokage?" seeing the spark that entered his eyes at the name he smirked internally 'Hm, it seems he admires the Yondaime. Perfect, if I crush that admiration, he'll need someone else to latch onto'. He continued speaking. "That was a lie." The boy's eyes widened at this claim, before narrowing into a glare.

"NO! Jiji would never lie to me!" he shouted at the man. Aizen smirked.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, how well do you know the old man?" he asked, causing the boy to freeze. Seeing the effect of his words, Aizen continued "How many times has he spoken to you? Maybe, thrice at the most? Face it Naruto-kun, you don't really know him, do you." He stated. The young blonde shook, trying to deny it.

"N-No, you're wron-"

"Then where is he right now?!" Aizen cut in "If he really cared about you, wouldn't he be here, protecting you?" Naruto was silent, a few tears falling down his face. Aizen went further, determined to crush the few bonds the child had made in his short life. "If, he well and truly cared for you, would he not have adopted you, instead of placing you in that awful orphanage? If not himself, then maybe someone else. There are, after all many a person in this village you could take care of you." The boy was now openly sobbing now as he took the influx of information the man was spewing. Aizen was still not done.

"Ah, but know we come to the root of the matter, and back to the start of our conversation, the Kyuubi." The boy looked up at Aizen through blurred vision "You have been told, quite untruthfully that the Kyuubi is dead. However, the Kyuubi, and indeed the rest of the Bijuu are naught but masses of condensed chakra- I'm sure you know of chakra?" he asked, although he knew the answer. Naruto wiped his eyes and spoke up, to his credit only a little shakily.

"Y-Yeah, Ji- the old man said that it was, ummm, the bodies two enewgies that com- com-"

"Combine?" Aizen said, amused at the boy's struggle. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, that!" Aizen smirked.

"Yes, well we can go into more detail later. Now back to what I was saying before. The Bijuu are masses of pure, unfiltered Chakra. Now, this means they are masses of pure energy, and as physics dictates, energy cannot just disappear, and it must go somewhere. If a Bijuu were to truly die, that energy would be released into the environment, and that would no doubt cause unthinkable destruction in the surrounding area, or possibly even mutations. So by this logic, an intelligent person can assume that the Kyuubi was in fact not killed at all, for we would see the results around us." Naruto was listened, enraptured by the man's voice, even if he didn't understand some of the words he used. This was the first time anyone had taken the time to explain anything in this much detail- the half-assed lesson from an off-schedule old man did not count.

"As I said before energy must go somewhere, to another source, a container if you will. The only type of container capable of holding this energy is a child, a new-born baby, for it would be able to adapt to the most powerful Bijuu's chakra as its own network grows." Naruto blinked.

"Ummm, so the Yondamy didn't kill the Kyuubi, he put it somewhere else?" Aizen blinked in surprise, he wouldn't have thought a young child would pick up on that much. Putting a smile on his face he continued his explanation.

"Yes, that is correct Naruto-kun, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a baby. This would mean that this child is a hero, the one who saved the village of Konoha, before he was even aware of his surrounding, barely a minute old!" Naruto had a look of awe on his face, a hero at such a young age! But then he frowned.

"But, I would of heard about it, somebody would say about it." He asked confused. Aizen smirked, reaching the climax of his lecture.

"Yes, you would have, people would have been praising him every day. He would be honoured on his birthday; he would be showered with thanks. No doubt hundreds of people would clamour over the other to adopt the hero of there village. However this is not the case, instead the child is hated; scorned upon, ignored, simply because he reminds them of that night, blame him for something he had _no control over_. They believe him do be a demon, the Kyuubi reborn." Naruto stared to get a strange feeling, like he could relate to the boy who this man spoke of. "Because of the Yondaime's decision, in order to save his _precious village,_ he ruined the life of that boy forever. And the worst part of it all? That it was the life of his own son that he so carelessly destroyed!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"But, if he was the Yondamy's son, he would be, well everything you said!" Naruto said, confused. Aizen nodded.

"Yes, you are completely correct. However, that would not be the case, if that information was withheld from the masses! If it was not kept secret, by one man." Naruto's eyes were even wider.

"Who?" the blonde asked. The crimson eyed man smirked.

"Why, none other than the Sandaime Hokage!" Naruto's eyes, if possible went even wider. "All because that old man decided to keep that little fact secret, you were placed into an orphanage, and you are hated." Naruto blinked, before he got a look of horror.

"Wh-Wh-What?" he asked, terrified. Aizen smirked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, all because that old man decided to keep that little fact secret, you were placed into an orphanage, and you are hated." Naruto blinked, before he got a look of horror.

"Wh-Wh-What?" he asked, terrified. Aizen smirked.]

"Yes, Naruto-kun, **you **are the Kyuubi container!" Naruto fell backwards in shock.

"N-N-No, that's not true, that impossibwul!" he stammered, tears pouring down his eyes. Aizen bent down.

"Is it? Is it truly that hard to believe? Did not what I said ring true with you, does not everything I described, relate to you? People call you demon spawn, demon child, you are ignored, glared at, and tonight, they have even attempted to beat you!" Naruto turned to the frozen mod, which he had honestly forgotten about, and flinched at the vicious smirks, the angry snarls of the villagers. Naruto broke into sobs, and Aizen watched in satisfaction, it was time to begin his plan. Bending down, he lifted Naruto's chin so their eyes could meet, and spoke softly but firmly.

"It's so much to take in, I understand. You find out about your father, only to discover he ruined your life. You have realised the true face of the man you once called Jiji, who placed in the situation you find yourself living in, so that he may mould you into a weapon for this village to use." Aizen could see something break in the boys eyes; he could almost see the admiration for both men, alive and deceased, shatter into a thousand pieces. He saw the stirrings of rage build up within the child's eyes, and he had to force his face straight, as so not to smirk. "Do you want to be strong?" Naruto blinked, and Aizen saw an unmovable determination within the blonde's eyes as he nodded, which caused the man to smirk. "Very well, I shall make you strong, Uzumaki Naruto, strong enough so you may protect yourself." 'And so you may be my new body!'

Naruto lowered his head. "Yes, I want to be strong so that I will never be scorned upon again. I'll make them give me the respect and praise that I deserve, no one will be able to stop me!" he said as he raised his head back up, the beginnings of darkness entering his eyes. Aizen could no longer hide his giant smirk.

"Yes Naruto-kun, no one will be able to stand before your power, for I see great potential in you." Naruto blushed slightly at the praise. "Now then, I will return the villagers back to normal-"

"Wait!" Aizen looked at the boy curiously. "How did you do that to them?" the boy asked, curious. Aizen thought it over before explaining his power.

"I am able to conjure up unbreakable illusions, all I did was give their body the illusion of being in a state of stasis, then I placed an illusion on the surrounding area to hide the sights and sounds within from those who may happen to walk by." 'In the past I would've had to unseal my Zanpakto in order to do so, but now all I need to do is to have looked at my target, even if it was through Naruto's eyes.' Speaking if which, the boys eyes were shining in amazement at such an ability. Before he released the illusion, Naruto had one more question to ask him.

"Umm, also, are you the one who would talk to me? You know, help me hide and say nice things?"

Aizen stared at the boy with a frown.

"What are you talking about?"

Chapter end

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I'm just getting the creative juices for this fic flowing again, so it'll take a while for the big chapters to come along. Plus this is all from my own head, so it isn't that easy.**

**Ok, see you guys soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey minna-san, NinGo he-**

**Ulvida: Don't you 'hey minna-san' them!**

**Wha- Ulvida? What are you doing here? Seriously, I thought I stopped the cameos?! And what do you mean.**

**Ulvida: To answer your questions all at once, human, I am here to tell you off for such a lengthy period of absence, as well as the usual disclaimer service. And you're the one writing this, I don't know why you did another cameo.**

**Woah, this is getting a bit too Meta for me…..**

**Ulvida: I care not for your human limitations, do you have an explanation for the lack of updates.**

**…..**

**Ulvida: I'll take that as a no.**

**Ok, I may have no excuse, but I'm here now, right? So let's start the chapter before this goes on for too ling.**

**Ulvida: Hm. NinjaGogeta does not own Naruto, Bleach or Inazuma Eleven. I'd bet you'd like to own this though. (Does a pose)**

**Nah, MechaTurles would though.**

**Chapter 9- Insert Title here**

* * *

Aizen stared at the boy in confusion. "What did you say, Naruto-kun?" he asked the small child before him. Naruto fidgeted slightly.

"Umm, i-I, sometimes I hear a voice in my head, and it says nice things and helps me." He said, looking down. Aizen frowned slightly.

'A voice? Could it be…? But that should be impossible, he isn't a….' Aizen shook his head. 'No matter, I'll look into this later' He layered more illusions on the mob of villagers; one to make them forget their purpose tonight, and another so they would not detect Naruto. Realising the freeze on them, he watched as they looked around and at each other in confusion, before they all dispersed. When he was done he looked back at Naruto, who was still looking down at the ground. Bending down, he lifted the child's chin so he could look into his eyes. "Naruto-kun, how often have you heard this voice?" Naruto looked him in the eyes.

"A few times, when I was hiding or in bed." Aizen nodded in thought, before he spoke to Naruto.

"Go back to the orphanage Naruto-kun, I'll explain more later." Nodding the young blonde ran out of the alley, not even noticing Aizen's figure disappearing.

* * *

"So, how is Naruto-kun doing these days?" Sarutobi asked his friend. Seijiro's hand froze for a millisecond, before picking up the sake cup he was reaching for. Normally, due to his decades of experience of being a ninja, his sharp eyes would have caught the slight hesitation. But seeing as Hiruzen had already finished of an entire bottle, his shinobi senses were not at 100% efficiency. Seijiro coughed before speaking.

"Ah, yes, Naruto….-kun. He is doing, well." He said, feeling slightly guilty. Sarutobi nodded before refilling their cups and picking his own up.

"That's good to hear." Finishing his drink he put it down hard, making a loud smack sound. Seijiro flinched slightly at the noise. "You know, old friend, that boy doesn't deserve his lot in life. All because his father did what he felt was right." Seijiro choked on his sake.

"Ex-*cough*-Excuse me, Hiru-*cough*-zen. But are you telling me the boy's father i-is the Yondaime Hokage!" Seijiro yelled in a whisper. Sarutobi's eyes widened before he chortled.

"Ah! Excuse me Seijiro, I appear to have drunk a little too much tonight." Refilling his cup he held it up to his mouth, before pausing and sighing. "Yes," he put the cup down "Naruto-kun's father was Namikaze Minato, my predecessor." Seijiro paled when his friend gave him a hard look. "I must ask you to keep this too yourself Seijiro. I know you have your problems with Naruto-kun, but please. If this were to reach the ears of Iwa…" Seijiro nodded, before he noticed something. Gulping he asked the old kage a question.

"Erm…Hiruzen? What did you mean by…?" Sarutobi sighed and gave his long-time friend a sad smile.

"Seijiro, do you take me for a fool? I may be old, but I am a shinobi, the Hokage in fact. Did you really think I wouldn't know of your treatment of Naruto-kun?" Seijiro was now deathly pale, and Hiruzen smiled sadly again. "Although I am disappointed in you, Seijiro, I'm sad to say that I anticipated this. How could I not?" he laughed a bitter laugh. "You lost your children-you're own and some in your care- to the beast within Naruto-kun, how could you not have some hostility towards him." He sighed again. "However, this is the best for him." Seijiro frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, relaxing now that it looked like he wasn't going to be disembowelled. Sarutobi sighed, again.

"You are a good man at heart Seijiro. Although I knew how you would feel, I also knew that you wouldn't stop you from looking after him- however minimal it may be. Neglect is a much better alternative to beatings, or other atrocities that could be inflicted by others." Sarutobi smiled genuinely at the man opposite of him. "Things I know you would never even dream if doing." Picking his cup up again he drained it, Seijiro doing the same with his half empty cup. "Ah, that hits the spot. You know normally my secretary has a fit when I drink in the office." He laughed and Seijiro joined in uncomfortably. When they stopped Sarutobi looked at Seijiro again, causing him to stiffen slightly. "Just let me ask one question, does it make you feel better?" And Seijiro knew that he wasn't talking about the sake.

* * *

Back inside Naruto's mindscape, Aizen pushed out his Reiatsu searchingly, trying to find the presence that spoke to Naruto. And if Aizen's theory was correct, this presence could be very bad for his plans. After about ten minutes of searching, he found something, a disturbance inside Naruto's mind, the kind he was all too familiar with. Making his way towards the site of the disturbance, he began to formulate ways to deal with the presence; its kind could be very protective after all.

After about half an hour, he came to the crossroads from before, but this time there was an extra path, straight ahead. Aizen frowned again, he was very disconcerted by this development, how could he have missed something that should have been so blatantly obvious? After all, he would have surely felt such a large shift within his temporary residence. Shaking his head slightly, he took off down the path. As he made his way down the corridor, he noticed that there were many runes and glyphs on the walls, so subtle that he had to squint to actually see them. He also took note of the disappearance of the pipes and water that was so commonplace in other areas, and the orange glow started to dim, and he could hear voices, incredibly quite whispers. All this, along with the very slight glow that the runes and glyphs emitted (which could now be seen since the orange glow was all but gone) which had the effect of making them slightly more visible, had begun to make Aizen slightly unsettled (not that he would ever admit it). The further the ex-Taichou went down the corridor the brighter the glyphs and runes got, and the louder the whispers became. Soon all he had as a light source was the writings on the walls, and the sound of his own footsteps drowned out by the voices.

Eventually Aizen reached a large, thick door. It was decorated with flowers and tails around the edges. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the door's edges (for there was no handle) and pulled the door open. He saw nothing but darkness, not even the glow behind him did anything to illuminate the chamber. Taking a moment to pull himself together, he stepped in, and he was quite proud of himself when he didn't flinch from the loud noise behind him as the door slammed shut. It was the last noise he heard however, for the whispers had stopped, almost as if they had been left behind in the corridor. Using a weak fire Hadō spell he made a small fireball and held it aloft. It floated upwards, and he watched as it got smaller and smaller, before disappearing completely. Aizen raised a brow and did the same, this time in front of him. Once again he watched as a fire ball flew into the darkness, before disappearing. He noticed that although the fire lit up a large area around it, he could still see nothing. For a moment he entertained the idea of trying different directions, but he knew the result would be the same.

Instead, he used a Kido to illuminate an area of 10 feet around him. He was completely shocked to see that when the light died down enough to see properly, that he was standing in a small room. Eyes wide, he took in the table in the middle, with two cushions on either side. Turning back around he was once again shocked to see a blank wall there, completely devoid of a door. When he turned around he jumped at the sight of a women sitting at the table before him. She was stunningly beautiful, but not overly so. It was difficult for him to define, but the woman was beautiful without it being too obvious. She was no wallflower, not by any means, but she was no model. It was a more realistic, subtle beauty. Blinking, he shook his head at his thoughts, this was not the time to be admiring a women. Noticing he had stopped staring, she motioned for him to sit down, face devoid of any emotion.

"Aizen Sosuke," she said, voice barely above a whisper "Why are you in my realm?" like her face, her voice revealed no emotion, but Aizen had the distinct feeling she was not too pleased by his presence. In fact, that may be an understatement, she seemed almost loathe that he was there. It was revealed in her body language- the stiffening of her body, the tight shoulders- and not to mention her eyes. If there was one thing that could be said about them was, reflective. Not in the philosophical sense, but they were literally reflective, like the surface of water. In fact, looking closely he noticed that they rippled, as if his reflection in them had unsettled them, like a stone being dropped into a peaceful loch. He did not know how he could see the hostility within them, seeing as they were but a reflection of what she saw before her- it shouldn't be physically possible. However, if she was what he suspected her to be, then the rules of physics did not apply to her. Sitting down before her, he noticed that although he had sat about a meter away, she looked to be several feet away. This confirmed his suspicions, only one of _them _could do such a thing. Only within one of _their_ realms could such a thing be possible. Putting in his usual fake smile, he asked her a question.

"So, what is a Zanpakto doing in here?"

Chapter End!

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, and for the delay. I have no excuse other than pure laziness. I promise the next update won't take so long.**

**Ulvida: It better not. And I bet it's not going to be the last time you say that!**

**Screw you!**

**Ulvida: You wish!**

**(See ya later!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hot-diggity-damn on toast! Ambitions Revived is baaaaack! **

**Someoka: It's about damn time!**

**Ugh, a cameo.**

**Someoka: What was that?! Tch, whatever. What took you so long!?**

**Writers block.**

**Someoka: Tch, excuses excuses.**

**It's true. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Someoka: Grr, fine! NinjaGogeta does not own Naruto, Bleach or Inazuma Eleven.**

**Yeah, shame that.**

**Chapter 9- Meeting**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, it's generally considered as being polite to answer a question that's been asked of you." Aizen said, smiling at the stoic women before him. Instead of acknowledging his words, she continued to stare at him, without moving a single muscle. Aizen was starting to feel his patience waning, seeing as they had been sitting staring at each other in silence for the last hour and a half. Even his master-class fake smile was starting to slip, as his gaze turned into a very slight glare.

The women stayed silent for a few minutes, before speaking "And it is generally considered polite to answer someone's question, before asking one of your own." She said, her voice just above a whisper, yet it echoed around the room. Aizen blinked at this, and wondered what she meant, before he remembered something.

"_Why are you in my realm?"_

Aizen blinked again, before smiling. "Ah yes how terrible rude of me." He said, unable to control the slight twitch in his eyebrow. 'Why not say something instead of expecting me to understand! Women!' "I am in your realm, to see if my theory is correct. And I believe that it is, for are you not, a Zanpakto?" His smile slowly slid into a slight smirk "And that just brings us back to my question. What is a Zanpakto doing here, in the mind of a non-Shinigami?!" The beauty looked at him in silence, and he took the time to examine her eyes more closely, or to be more accurate, his reflection. He was surprised to see the colour of his eyes, since when had they been red?

"Since the Hougyoku absorbed the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Aizen jumped and looked at the woman in shock. "Yes, Aizen Sosuke, I can hear your thoughts, so drop that fake smile and tell me-" her face finally shifted from an emotionless mask, to a vicious glare. "-what are you doing in MY REALM!" her voiced lifted into a normal level, but in comparison to her usual tone it sounded like a scream. Aizen finally recovered from his shock, and smirked viciously.

"If you can read my thoughts, then why don't you tell me what I am doing here?" he challenged smugly. Her glare increased in intensity.

"Do NOT get smart with me, Aizen Sosuke. I would destroy you, if it were not for that damned orb in your chest!" Aizen raised a brow. Sitting forward slightly, he raised a brow slightly as the distance between them increased.

"You seem to have a not so small amount of dislike towards me, may I ask why?" The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Dislike, no, I don't dislike you, Aizen Sosuke, I _despise_ you!" her eyes began to bleed red, making Aizen's reflection go a red hue. Aizen blinked.

"And may I ask, why is that?" he asked. The woman continued to glare at him.

"I don't think you need to know that, do you?" she said. Aizen raised a brow.

'Really?' he thought about it for a few seconds. 'I guess I don't.' Standing up, he turned around, and spotting a door, he smirked and walked towards it. "Well, I shall speak with you later, Zanpakto-san." He opened the door and left, not noticing the woman's smirk. Once he left the room, he was surprised to see that he was back at the crossroads. When he span round, all he saw was a blank wall. No rune covered hallway, no quite whispers, and certainly no door. His eyes suddenly widened in a flash of realisation.

'Why the hell did I leave?'

* * *

Naruto ran through the alleyways of Konoha, avoiding the celebrating citizens. As he ran he thought back to the man he had met earlier. 'Is it true?' he wondered 'Am I really the Yondammy's son?' his fists tightened 'Did the old man lie to me… Does no one care about me?' tears began to run down his face as he ran, and he wiped them roughly away with his fist. Moving his hand away, he stopped as he noticed he was back at the orphanage.

Sighing in relief, he made his way inside, when he realised the place was empty. Quickly, he ran upstairs and into his room, and noticed his roommate was missing also. 'They're all probably enjoying the festival.' He thought bitterly, and nearly fell over in shock as he heard a voice in his head.

'Don't worry about them, Naruto-kun. They are simply ignorant of your potential.' He turned around to see the brown haired, red eyed man from before sitting on his bed. The man smiled at him "Please" he said, gesturing next to him "take a seat." Hesitantly, he made his way over and sat next to the man. Nervously, he looked up at him.

"Umm, w-what's your name?" the blonde child asked, shaking slightly. With a 'smile' Aizen rested his hand on the boys shoulder, causing him to subconsciously calm down.

"Ah yes, I am still yet to introduce myself. My name is Aizen Sosuke. But, you may call me Aizen-Sensei, for I shall be teaching you things that those fools could only dream of. I shall make you strong, stronger than anything this world has ever seen!" and, as he looked up at the smiling man next to him, Naruto believed every word.

"Thank you….Aizen-Sensei."

* * *

The SK was holding his Wii remote and nunchuk tightly as he stared intensely at the screen, chanting tensely. "Come on…. YES! Ok, take this bitch, Death Zone muthafucka!" he watched in suspense, before throwing the Wii remote at the floor in anger. "FUCKING BEAST FANG!" the Wii remote bounced off the floor and flew upwards, through the roof and into the skies of the SKR. The throne room door opened and the SK turned around to see Yamamato enter the room.

"Your majesty." The old man said, bowing respectfully, The SK blinked, before grinning at the Sotaicho.

"Yamamoto, my main man! How's it goin in the Serei-tay?!" he asked, crossing his arms like a rapper. Yamamoto sweatdropped before clearing his throat.

"Things are running adequately. Those two souls from 5 years ago have recently graduated from the academy." The SK raised a brow.

"Huh, really? I'd of thought they'd of graduated ages ago." The Sotaicho nodded.

"Yes, previously you'd be correct. However, after the Winter War, we brought up the quality of teaching; even Hitsugaya-Taichou would have had to of spent another 2 years there." The SK nodded.

"I see." He said, bringing a hand to his chin. "You thought if our Shinigami were trained better than they would be able to better protect the Soul Society." Yamamoto nodded.

"Exactly, my liege. I believe that Shinigami trained in this new way will soon replace the current seats, maybe even set a new standard of strength for the Gotei 13." The SK hummed.

"Well, it certainly makes sense. So, about those two…." He trailed off, sitting down in his throne. He waved a hand to signal Yamamoto to continue.

"Of course." Yamamoto cleared his throat again. "Namikaze Kushina. Has unlocked her Shikai and her estimated strength is that of a 3rd seat. She was the top of her class in Hakuda and in Bakudo, showing prodigious skills, but atrocious abilities in Hado and Healing spells. She missed all her targets, and she actually made her subjects health _worse_. She has been requested to be in either the 3rd or 13th divisions." The SK thought for a while.

"Put her in the 3rd, they're in need of a 3rd seat." Yamamato nodded.

"Yes, that is what I was thinking." He cleared his through, again ("You need a cough sweet?" the SK asked) "Namikaze Minato. He has unlocked his Shikai and he is estimated to be at Fukutaichou level. Top of his class in Zanjutsu, Shunpo, and Hado, and second to his wife in Bakudo and Hakudo. He has been requsted by the 1st, 5th and 13th divisions." The SK raised a brow.

"You want him, eh Yamamoto. Hmm, I believe he would be wasted as a 3rd seat in the 1st and 5th divisions. Put him in the 13th division, and have him challenge the Fukutaichou there for her position." Yamamoto nodded. "Is that all Yamamoto?" The old man shook his head,

"No my liege. Kurotsuchi has discovered something about the anomaly from 5 years ago." The SK sat up, and leaned forward.

"Oh really? Report!"

The medic of the Zero division was walking along, whistling a merry tune. And he had every reason to be merry, he hadn't been hurt by the SK in months, and his wife was pregnant with their first child. As he hit the third verse of "Zippidy doo da", he was struck by something hard from the sky. He was then later operated on to remove the Wii remote lodged in his skull.

Chapter End

* * *

**Welp, that's that. Aizen has a nice chat with Naruto's zanpakto, and Kushina and Minato are doing well.**

**Someoka: Wait, why the hell did he just leave?**

**All will be revealed Someoka, all will be revealed soon.**

**Someoka: Right, so we can expect to find out sometime next year then.**

**Why you! **

**Someoka: Up yours!**

**See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey-ho it's NinGo with a new chapter of AR.**

**Fudou: Hm, I'm surprised. I didn't think you had It in you to update this so quickly.**

**Hey…shut up.**

**Fudou: How witty.**

**Grr, whatever. Anyway, I've got past an annoying part, so I can write easier now. Would you do the disclaimer?**

**Fudou: No**

**Ok well here's the chap- wait what do you mean no?**

**Fudou: What's the point, they should know it by now, and if they don't then they're idiots.**

**Fine, I'll do it! I do not own Naruto, Bleach or Inazuma Eleven, and by god I wish I did. And I also wish that Level 5 wil hurry up and translate the 3****rd**** Inazuma Eleven game. There's only so much enjoyment I can take from the Japanese version.**

* * *

Namikaze Minato stood by the window of his room at the Shin'o Academy, watching the daily business of the Seireitei. As he looked on, he mused on the last five years, the things he had learned, the new powers he had unlocked, and his goal in life. To be able to reunite with his son, even one last time, that was why he became a shinigami. 'Soon, we shall meet again, Naruto.' He turned around as the door behind him opened, and he smiled at the person at the door. "Kushina." He said fondly.

Said women smiled back, and embraced him in a loving hug. "Minato." She said into his shoulder. "Soon, we'll see Naru-chan again." Minato returned the hug, holding his wife close to his body. There tender moment was interrupted by a knock at the door, and the couple released their embrace and turned to face it. A nondescript shinigami walked into the room.

"Namikaze Kushina, Namikaze Minato" he began, pulling two envelopes from his kimino "Your squad placements." He handed them the letters, and with his business concluded he left the two alone once again. They looked at each other, and with a shared nod they opened their envelopes. Kushina's mouth dropped open as she saw what the letter said.

"EEEHHH?! 3rd seat! But graduates usually enter the unranked troops!" she shouted, staring in awe at the bold printed **3****rd** on the piece of paper. "Hey Minato, where did you get placed…." She trailed off as she saw his own shocked expression. "Minato? What is it?" she asked, worriedly. Still speechless, the blonde man handed his letter to his wife, and her mouth once again dropped in shock. "EEEEHHHHH! Fukutaicho?!" she shouted again, staring agape at her husband. Minato opened his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. After all, it was almost unheard off for new graduates to be given such high ranks so quickly. Kushina let out an uncharacteristic squeal and latched onto her husband again. "This is great Minato! We're already so close to seeing Naru-chan again!" Minato snapped out of his shock as he remembered the Soul King's words from five years ago.

XXX~Flashaback~XXX

"How would you two like to be shinigami?" the SK asked. Minato and Kushina perked up from their depression and looked at the 'boy' confusedly.

"Eh? What do you mean 'be shinigami'?" Kushina asked, frowning in confusion. The SK sat back in his throne and sighed.

"Hey Yammo! Give these two the deets." Yamamoto nodded.

"Yes my liege." He turned to the confused couple. "Shinigami are the forces of the Gotei 13 who defend the Soul Society. They are stationed in the Sereitei, and made up of 13 divisions. I, the Sotaicho (Captain-Commander) rule over the Gotei 13. Each division of the Gotei 13 is commanded by a Taichou (Captain) and their second in command, the Fukutaichou (Vice-Captain). His majesty" Yamamoto points to the SK who does a one eyed grin and a peace sign "rules over the entire Sereitei, but usually an organisation rules in his name as he lives in his own dimension. This organisation is known as the Central 46, and they are, for all intents and purposes, the rulers of the Soul Society. However, sometimes I will report to the SK myself directly, if he calls upon me to do so. Usually, this is if he wishes to have a more personal role in the Seireitei's business." The two ex-shinobi looked desperately lost at the explanation, and Yamamoto sighed. "All of this can be better explained, in more detail at the Shin'o Academy, where shiniagmi's are trained." The SK looked at Yamamoto, and he nodded again. "If, the two of you are willing, we will allow you to enter the Shin'o Academy. If the two of you both make the rank of Taichou, you will be allowed to see your son one last time." The two's eyes widened, and they didn't hesitate to say yes.

XXX~End Flashback~XXX

"Yes Kushina, so close." Minato said, embracing his wife.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia stared at her captain, Ukitake Jushiro, in shock. Ukitake sighed, he had just relayed the Sotaichos orders to his young Fukutaichou, and he could understand her shock. The position she worked so hard to achieve was being challenged by a new recruit, fresh out of the Academy. But there was nothing to be done about it; this was an order from the Soul King after all. "Taichou! This must be a mistake!" her words shocked him out of his thoughts, and he looked at her pleading eyes. Ukitake sighed again.

"I am sorry Rukia, but this is an order from the top. The _very_ top." He stressed, when he saw her about to argue. His words made her mouth snap closed as she stared at him with wide eyes. "I am not happy about this either, but there is nothing I can do. The Soul King has taken a particular interest in this man, and he arranged this challenge for him." Rukia looked thoughtful.

"Well, it should not be too difficult. He is fresh from the Academy." Ukitake raised a brow.

"I would have thought you'd have learned not to underestimate your opponents Rukia." Rukia looked at him, brow raised. "It is said that this man is already at the Fukutaichou level, and his Shikai is rumoured to be quite powerful." Rukia narrowed her eyes in thought. "Be ready within the hour Rukia, and be at the training grounds by noon." Seeing her nod, Jushiro walked off, leaving the young shinigami alone. He sighed again. 'I need to talk with sensei.'

Once Ukitake had left, Rukia started to walk to her quarters, before hearing a familiar voice. "Hey Rukia!" turning around, she saw her best friend, Abarai Renji, Fukutaichou of the sixth division. Walking uo to her, he looked at her with a frown. "Is it true? You have to fight some rookie for your position?" Rukia nodded.

"Yes Renji it's true." Renji growled.

"Che, what's the Sotaicho thinking? As if some snot nosed rookie could beat you!" Rukia smiled at her friends praise, before frowing.

"Yes that is what I said- well, not exactly that- but Taichou warned me about underestimating my opponents." Renji snorted.

"You've got nothing to worry about, you'll handle him easily." He said. Rukia wanted to believe him, but she remembered her Taichou's words-_"The Soul King has taken a particular interest in this man…" _Rukia couldn't help but wonder why the Soul King would be so interested in one man.

* * *

One hour later a small group had gathered in the 13th divisions training grounds. The group consisted of Rukia, Renji, and some other Fukutaichou's- Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku. Also in the group was a few captains, including Ukitake, Kyoraku Shunsui, and Hitsugaya Toshiro. While the captains waited in silence, the others talked amongst themselves.

"So Rukia, who are you fighting?" Matsumoto asked casually, and Renji took it upon himself to answer for the petite shinigmami.

"Some rookie from the Academy. He's challenging her for her position" he explained "Didn't you know?" Matsumoto shook her head.

"Nope" she said, popping the p "Taichou said he was going somewhere, so I decided to accompany him." She said with a lazy grin. Kira shook his head.

"More like to get away from doing any work." He muttered, before turning to Rukia "Will you be ok Rukia-san? If the Soul King has an interest in this man then he is sure to be strong." Rukia nodded.

"Yes, that is what Ukitake-Taichou said. But I am fairly confident that I can win." Matsumoto looked towards the entrance.

"Well looks like it's time to back up your talk with your walk." Everyone else turned to see a tall blonde haired man with deep blue eyes and typical shinigami robes enter the area. "MmMm, what a guy." Matsumoto said, licking her lips with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind having a go with that!" she said, much to Momo's embarrassment.

"M-Matsumoto-san!" she squeaked. Matsumoto grinned, before a murderous presence could be felt, and someone's Reiyoku sky rocketed. Turning back around, they saw a beautiful red headed woman with violet eyes, which were glaring at the voluptuous Fukutaichou, her hair rising around her due to her anger. The woman pointed at Matsumoto with wide, pure white and rounded eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND 'TTEBANE!" she yelled, causing all those present to wince, except the blonde man, who seemed use to the woman outbursts.

"E-Easy, Kushina, I'm sure she meant nothing by it." The man said, trying to calm his wife down. He succeeded, but Kushina gave Matsumoto one last glare. With a grin, he turned back to the group. "Sorry about my wife, she's very possessive." He said which earned him a jab in the ribs by his wife's elbow. Everyone sweat dropped as the man fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, while Kushina folded her arms with a 'humph'. Standing up, albeit shakily, he turned to the group once again. "I-I'm Namikaze Minato, and I'm here for the Fukutaichou selection match." Rukia narrowed her eyes, before stepping forward a few steps.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, the Fukutaichou of the 13th Division." She said stiffly. Ukitake, sensing the young woman's mood, quickly spoke up,

"Well, since we're all here why don't we get this started." He said with a pleasant smile. The spectators went to the side lines while the two combatants went to the centre of the grounds. "I want this to be a clean fight, so no Kidou spells over 30, and keep your Shikai's under control. And no Bankai, if you have it." The two nodded, getting into ready positions. "3, 2, 1, HAJIME!"

Chapter End

* * *

**Mwuahahhahahaha Bring frustration, anger and hatred from my reading audience. Make them suffer with anticipation, and make them look forward to the next chapter. Kidou 101- Cliffhanger!**

**Fudou: That was cruel (smirks) I like it!**

**Glad you approve, see you next time folks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, me here with you know what.**

**Cameo: Blah blah blah**

**Shut up**

**Cameo: Insult**

**Whatever do the thing- disclaimer that's the word I'm looking for!**

**Cameo: He doesn't own 'em.**

**Nope, I certainly do not.**

**Chapter 11- Namikaze Fukutaicho**

* * *

Not wasting a moment, Rukia shunpoed behind Minato and attempted to take him out with a quick strike. But before anyone could blink Minato blocked her slash with his zanpakto, holding it rather casually, almost relaxed. The onlookers watched with wide eyes.

"He's fast!" Matsumoto exclaimed, while Momoe rubbed her eyes, before blinking. Rukia jumped back and disappeared again, then appearing in front of Minato, her sword doing a downward slash. But once again Minato easily blocked her strike before kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying off of him. Recovering in mid-air with a back flip, she eyed her opponent warily.

"Impressive." Kyoraku said "His stance shows no openings, and his grip is deceivingly strong." Ukitake nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it would seem that he is superior to Rukia in Zanjutsu." Kushina looked at the two men.

'As expected of two Taichous, to be able to spot that so early into the match.' Turning back she yelled out some encouragement. "That's it Minato! Kick her ass!" Minato sweatdropped.

After clashing with the man a few more times, Rukia jumed back, putting some distance between the two. 'Taichou's right, I won't win through Zanjutsu.' She raised her hand and aimed her palm at Minato. "Hado 31" a ball of red light grew on her hand "Shakkaho!" a medium sized red blast flew at Minato, its power slightly above average. Not worried in the slightest Minato raised his zanpakto.

"Bakudo, Enkosen." A pale yellow spinning disk of condensed reiatsu appeared on Minato's blade, and the Hado spell exploded upon impacting it. After the smoke cleared up, Minato was shown to be unharmed, not even a hair out of place. Kira nodded.

"Impressive, quick use of Kido." Momoe nodded also. Minato smiled at his opponent.

"You seem to be very skilled in Kido, no wonder you are a Fukutaicho." Minato's gaze hardened, shocking Rukia slightly as he had remained calm, almost aloof throughout the fight.

'Those eyes, they look like the kind that have seen many battles, and many deaths.' The small shinigami thought, before tensing as he raised his hand.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33, Sokatsui!" a large torrent of blue flames shot at Rukia, who looked at it with wide eyes.

'This is on the level of onii-sama!' quickly, she raised both of her hands. "Bakudo 39, Enkousen!" a much larger version of the spell Minato used earlier appeared in front of Rukia, causing another explosion. The bystanders covered their faces as smoke covered the area, and upon lowering them they saw a slightly scorched Rukia, with the area around her being totaled. She panted as she glared defiantly at the blonde opposite her. Renji yelled at her.

"Oi oi! What you doing Rukia? He's been dominating this fight since the start! Get it together!" with a twitching brow Rukia glared at him, causing the red-haired man to shut up. Holding her zanpakto before her, she began to turn it counter-clockwise.

"**Mae, Sode no Shirayuki**." As the sword turned, the whole thing turned white, and the tsuba turned into a hollow snowflake shaped circle, and a white ribbon appeared from the pommel. The transformation ended with a blast of cold air in all directions. Minato raised a brow as the air ruffled his hair, and he felt a slight chill, but nothing on the level of some of the Yuki clan he had fought. Minato sighed.

"Well, if you're going to use your Shikai, I might as well make this a bit fairer." He was strong, but not strong enough to take out a Fukutaicho with their Shikai released. Holding his blade out over his shoulder, he held it to his chest. "**Tobu, Rakurai**" the blade sparked with electricity, before exploding into lightning. The lightning reformed into three blades, turning it from a sword into a three-pronged kunai, much like the ones he used when he was alive. Without giving any time to admire his release, her threw the kunai at Rukia, who dodged it. However, as it flew past her head, a bolt of lightning flew of the kunai, striking her sword, effectively making it a lightning rod. She let out a pained scream as she collapsed to one knee, and Renji's eyes widened.

"Rukia!" he shouted, clenching his fists. Suddenly, Minato's zanpakto reappeared in his hand in a flash of yellow light, and he held it in a reverse grip. Slowly, Rukia got to her feet, panting while glaring at the man. Holding her zanpakto upside down, she spoke.

"**Some no mai**, **Tsukihiro**." As she said it she slashed at Minato, which created a circle underneath him. Seconds later a large pillar of ice appeared where the circle was and she closed her eyes, confident in her victory. After not hearing the sound of ice shattering, she opened her eyes, and was shocked to see the pillar was still there. Looking around, she tried to spot her opponent. She jumped in shock as several copies of Rakurai flew into the ground around her.

"**Sei no Rakurai**." A voice said, and all those present turned to the roof to see Minato standing on top of it. Suddenly, bolts of blue lightning struck the Rakurai copies, charging them with electricity. Renji's eyes widened as he figured out what was about to happen.

"Rukia! Get out of there!" his warning, however was too late as the lightning discharged from the kunai, and diverged onto Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia let out an agonising screech as 500 mega joules of energy coursed through her body. After the lightning stopped, Rukia swayed on the spot, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious. As she fell, the pillar of ice shattered. Renji ran over to her.

"Rukia!" he yelled, grabbing hold of her "Wake up!" Minato jumped down before Ukitake before bowing.

"I apologise Taichou. It seems I went slightly overboard." Ukitake sighed as he watched Renji take Rukia away, most likely to the fourth division.

"Do not worry about it Minato-kun, you are not the only one who went a bit far." He turned around and went in the direction Renji had gone in. "Report to me tomorrow to collect the Fukutaicho badge." Minato bowed again,

"Hai, Taichou." Walking back to Kushina, the woman cheered and hugged her husband. The rest of the reaming shinigmai watched them.

'He is strong' thought Kira 'A worthy addition to our ranks, but it's a shame that Rukia-san had to be replaced.'

'Hmm, a hottie and strong.' Matsumoto thought (obviously)

'It seems that the level of teaching has risen since my time there.' Mused Hitsugaya before he walked off. "Come Matsumoto, you have paperwork to do." With a whine, the busty Fukutaicho followed the short Taichou back to the barracks.

"Well done Minato-kun." Kushina whispered to him. "We're closer now." She laid her head on his chest. Minato nodded.

"Yes, very close."

* * *

The SK nodded approvingly as he watched the events on his plasma screen. "Very impressive." He turned to Yamamoto "Looks like my idea was a pretty good one, as always." Yamamoto nodded.

"Indeed your highness, but…" the SK turned his head slightly.

"Hmm?" he hummed. Yamamoto took this as permission to carry on.

"Why did you not place him in the first division, the fukutaicho spot is open." The SK closed his eyes.

"Yes, that is true. However I believed it prudent to place him in the 13th. Is that a problem?" he asked warningly. Yamamoto shook his head,

"No, not at all." The SK nodded.

"Good. Now, have you done what I have ordered." The old man nodded.

"Yes your highness. I have sent a squad into the Elemental Nations. They will search for any plusses before sending them to the Soul Society."

"And the hollows…"

"About that, according to Kurotsuchi's scans, there are a few hollows in the elemental nations. However, none of their reiatsu signatures hinted to any of them being older than 5 years old. The same goes for any plusses in the area." The SK frowned and sat forward in his seat.

"Really? And what would be the explanation for that?" he asked curiously.

"Kurotsuchi speculates that since the Elemental Nations are a separate universe to the one the Soul Society and the human world inhabit, that the very fabric of the universe is different. This means that in the Elemental Nations, before you were pulled from here to there, when humans died there were no plusses. Their spiritual energy was simply released into the environment, to create and sustain new life. Kurotsuchi, once again this is speculation, believes that the connecting of the two universes caused theirs to become slightly warped, so that instead of their reiatsu dispersing, they become plusses." The SK nodded, but then something struck him.

"But wait, if that happens, how will new life be created and sustained there? Surely that would mean that the Elemental Nations would deteriorate." Yamamoto shook his head.

"No your highness, if that were true then there would be notable effects already. The Elemental Nations is siphoning the spare reiatsu from our universe. This spare reiatsu comes from Kido spells, zanpakto releases, and general reiatsu emissions. But again this is speculation." The SK nodded again.

"I see. That is interesting. Oh, by the way I have a theory of my own." Yamamoto looked at his superior.

"Oh, would you please enlighten me your highness." The king nodded.

"Very well." Standing from his seat, he began to pace the throne room. "I'm sure you are wondering, how Minato and Kushina have become so strong. Although the more thorough and difficult training the Academy now puts recruits through helped, there is no reason they should be so strong. After all, there were many who had the same amount of base potential as those two." He walked back to his throne and sat down. "And yet they are a clear cut above the rest. I believe that this is due to their living lives as Shinobi. They have experience with controlling their chakra, which they told me is a combination of their spiritual and physical energies. So surely, it must be easier for them to control just reiatsu." Yamamoto's eyes opened.

"So, are you suggesting that they are stronger than the rest because they have an advantage over them?" The SK nodded.

"Exactly. I believe that not only will the next generation of shinigami will replace the current seats, but if anymore shinobi become shinigami then they may very well become the next generation of fukutaicho's and even Taichou's. However, the same goes for the opposite." He looked at Yamamoto with a completely serious look. "If any shinobi-turned-hollows become Arrancars, then the Espada may very well look like ants in comparison."

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Translations-**

**Tobu, Rakurai- Fly, Lightning Strike**

**Sei no Rakurai- Positive Lightning Strike**

**How was that? It was my first fight scene, a bit short but I think it went well. I know Rukia was outclassed, but if she went full out she'd still give Minato a good fight- it'd be short but it'd be good.**

**Be constructive with your feedback, so I know if I did it well or not. Always room for improvement.**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Timeskip

* * *

Aizen smiled as he sipped on his cup of tea (the Hougyoku truly is a powerful tool) and pondered on the last few years. He had taken the young Naruto and shaped him into the perfect vessel.

It had been 5 years since he revealed himself to the blonde, and his potential was staggering. At age 7, he had already mastered the use of 30 kidou spells, and several forms of hakuda. By age 9 he had mastered every kidou spell Aizen himself knew (and being the ex-captain of the 5th division, that's a lot of kidou), although he had to do the full chant for those past 50. Even so, that was highly impressive for a nine-year old human…

Or it would be, if Aizen hadn't been using the Hougyoku to speed up the blonde's growth.

Truthfully, when he started teaching the boy, he had no talent whatsoever not for Kidou anyway. Whenever he tried, it would either explode in his face, or nothing at all would happen. After a few months (Sosuke was willingly to give the boy time, not everyone has skills in all aspects of being a Shinigami) Aizen grew tired of the boys ineptitude and subtly siphoned power from the Hougyoku into Naruto's soul. Although it boosted his potential greatly, it had gotten to the point where the boy couldn't survive without the Hougyoku's power.

Which wasn't really that much of a problem seeing as the Hougyoku was inside him (and the fact that eventually his soul would be assimilated into Aizen's own) and the orb gave the child a small but constant supply of power in order for his growth to seem more natural.

Although he had no true talent for kidou, Naruto's skill with hakuda was staggering. The boy had the instincts of a brawler, and Aizen knew that with the correct training, he could become unstoppable in the field of hand-to-hand combat. So Aizen taught him what he had gleaned from past foes, such as Shihoin Yoruichi, Yasutora Sado, and other skilled fighters. As a result of this, Naruto's style was a hybrid of speed and power, flexibility and strength. In the recess of the seal, Aizen had created shadows for the boy to fight, exact copies of old enemies. Although the boy got thoroughly beaten by the copies, he still managed to catch them off guard sometimes with his unpredictable fighting style.

As for shunpo…. Well, Naruto was fast at least, but his control was terrible. More often than not the boy just ran straight into a tree or a wall, within seconds of his first step. So, Aizen decided to focus on raising the boy's natural speed, which after a few years was pretty fast.

The biggest change in the boy was his personality. Gone was the wide eyed innocent of the past. In his place stood a quiet, seemingly pleasant child, but with eyes that could send shudders down a lesser man's spine. Of course, that is if he lowered his spectacles enough to allow people to truly look into his eyes.

It had amused Aizen when after hearing about how he fooled the Soul Society, how Naruto then tried to be like him. Learning how to do a very convincing fake smile that many would mistake as being friendly, and donning a pair of fake glasses (that were covered by one of Aizen's illusions to hide his hateful eyes) had made Naruto seem perfectly harmless. His passive personality enraged many of his haters as the boy refused to react to their hatred, instead smiling and moving on.

While in the recess of his mind he planned the individual and very painful death of everyone who so much as dared look at him funny.

His act was so good that even the Sandaime Hokage, the benign, blind fool that he was, was tricked by it. He hadn't even found it odd that Naruto requested glasses, merely passing it off as the boy wishing to appear more intelligent than he was, or a tactic to make people underestimate him.

Speaking of which, Aizen made sure to educate the boy mentally as well as physically. Although eventually it would not really matter, Aizen refused to have a buffoon as his host, no matter how temporary the arrangement was. As a result Naruto was smart, so smart that he was near the top of his class at the ninja academy as far as academics went. He was also insightful; he saw many things that most people might miss- including body language and hidden meanings behind words. He was also well liked in class, his attitude (or lack thereof) giving no one a reason to dislike him.

But as pleasant as his personality might appear, deep down he resented everything and everyone around him. He saw them as beneath him, as mere supports to uphold his façade. For despite Aizen's personal plans, Naruto had his own in mind.

He wished not only for the destruction of the Leaf, the village that despised him when they should instead be worshipping the very ground he walked, but also for the re-death of Namikaze Minato. He knew, as powerful as the man was in death, that it was very likely he had become one of those Shinigami's Aizen had told him so much about. Aizen had given him false promises of returning to the Soul Society and destroying his father, which motivated the child to train until he was exhausted.

Also, his time at the orphanage had gotten a lot easier. Kira had been giving him very guilty looks for the last few years, until the old man tried to apologise to the young boy. With a quick lend of Aizen's powers, the old man was put into an illusion, along with the rest of the orphanage. To the outside world, their behaviour hadn't changed. But inside the orphanage, Naruto ruled over a group of brainwashed slaves. Not much, but they would have their uses eventually.

The only thing that Aizen hadn't taught the boy was zanjutsu. He wanted Naruto as far away from his Zanpakto spirit as possible. That woman was trouble. Her motives, origin and abilities were all still a mystery the red eyed man, and Aizen Sosuke did not like mysteries. If he did not understand something, then he could not factor in its effect on his plans.

He had tried to come up with hypotheses for his sudden departure from the spirits realm, but he had no means of testing them, for he could not find the entrance. After many years of searching, not once did he rediscover that ominous corridor, nor the thick door at the end of it. Even with using the Hougyoku to try and detect her presence did he fail in finder her. But despite this, he still had some theories behind the spirits powers.

He realised that it most likely had something to do with eye contact, as her eyes were so strange. This feature would work to her advantage, as anyone would be intrigued by those eyes, and as soon as they looked into those reflective depths, they would already be caught in her power.

Also, judging from how with a single sentence, he felt like dropping the current subject at the time entirely, she could control people's minds to a degree- which is a strong possibility considering her ability to read minds.

To most, these would seem like very minor and/or useless powers, but to the mind of a man like Aizen Sosuke, the possibilities behind such power were endless. By reading a target's mind, one could then find their weak points, and then use their power of control to exploit those weaknesses.

All the more reason to keep her away from Naruto, as the boy was almost like a small, younger version of himself. In the hands of either of them, that Zanpakto would be very deadly, perhaps more so than Aizen's old one.

Now, this is all speculation, but Aizen's speculations very often turned out to be correct. He was good at that- after all, much of his old plans had been based on him speculating on how certain people would act or react.

Looking down at the orb in his chest, he decided to see how the new and improved Hougyoku handled Hollowfication and Arancarfication. With a smirk, he contacted Naruto with his instructions.

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui sighed to himself as he scratched the area around his eye patch. Looking around his new office, he felt like he shouldn't be there. After all, this office truly belonged to his old sensei, Yamamato Genryusai. But, sadly, he had perished in the fight against the Vandenreich leader Yhwach.

However, the Vandenreich were no more, he had been named the new Sotaicho, and life went back to normal. Sitting back in his chair, he remembered his first visit to see the Shinigami King.

XXX~Flashback~XXX

Shunsui entered the SK's throne room swiftly, as he had no wish of keeping his liege waiting. Looking around, he failed to spot the SK, but suddenly he heard a loud scream.

"DAMNIT CHROM! STOP DIEING!"

His instincts flaring, he quickly ducked as something flew overhead. Hearing a loud 'oof', he turned around and sweatdropped at the guard now embedded into the wall, by what looked an awful lot like one of Kurotsuchi's inventions he once saw. Turning back around, he was shocked to see a young boy sitting on the, earlier empty, throne, his head resting on his hand as he muttered angrily to himself.

"Stupid blue haired bastard! He always dies! Damn it and I thought he could handle a measly soldier." Suddenly noticing the new presence, he grinned widely and sat up. "So, you're Yammo's replacement huh? Shame that, he was fun to prank, his face would do the most hilarious things!" chuckling, he gave Shunsui the once over. "Ehh, you'll do I guess. That eye patch is pretty cool!" as the SK rambled to himself, Shunsui tried to real in his shock at the apparent age of his king, but he quickly got over it. Looks could be deceiving, especially in the afterlife. With a polite cough, Shunsui brought the SK's attention to himself. "Oh right, sorry about that Pop-Eye, I forgot myself. I'm the Shinigami King, and what I says, goes. Capisce?"

XXX~Flashback-End~XXX

After the strange introduction, the two proceeded to discuss many matters that Shunsui would have to know as Sotaicho. One of the topics was the Fukutaicho's Namikaze. 2nd seat of the 13th division Minato and the recent 2nd seat of the 8th division Kushina were one of the SK's favourite topics. He had informed Shunsui of their origins and potential, and honestly it worried Shunsui. If they were as powerful as they were after 10 years, then how powerful would they become after a hundred. Besides, they hadn't even unlocked their Bankai's yet, but they were on par with most of the Taichou's.

No matter how hard they tried, they could not awaken their Bankai, their zanpaktos apparently not thinking they were ready for such power. Personally, Shunsui agreed. He had seen what happened when a Shinigami unlocked his Bankai before they were ready to wield it, and it never turned out well for them. Some of the very few exceptions he knew of were the Taichou of the 10th division Hitsugaya Toshiro- that boy was a prodigy- and Kurosaki Ichigo- to whom logic doesn't really apply.

Honestly, it was the only thing holding the two of them back from being Taichou's, and from seeing their son again for the last time. And even if both of them did unlock their Bankai's, there was currently only one empty space in the 13 Taichou's to fill up. So Shunsui, despite sympathising with them, was glad for both that fact and their inability to use Bankai, as he did not believe they were ready for such power, nor did he think they were doing it for the right reasons. They weren't Shinigami so that they could protect souls; they were Shingami for the sole purpose of seeing their boy again. He had no idea what they might do after they got what they desired and he would rather not have to deal with two high-Taicho class deserters with Bankai's.

Realising where his thoughts were going, he chuckled bitterly. Had the position of Sotaicho changed him so much already? He was starting to sound like the old man! However, he realised somberly, he was now in charge of over 3000 soldiers, and many times that amount of souls outside of the Sereitei. He couldn't afford to let anything endanger them, at any cost.

Such was the duty of the Sotaicho.

* * *

Naruto entered the room of his neighbour inside the orphanage. Lying there asleep was a young boy called Midorikawa Ryuuji. He had green hair, which was normally tied back in a ponytail, but was currently splayed out, on his pillow. Looming over the sleeping boy, Naruto allowed a small smirk to cross his face. Using a kidou spell to cast a sound barrier on the room, he held out his hand over the sleeping child, the prehensile appendage glowing an ominous red.

The screams were heard by none, except a smirking Naruto, and a very satisfied Aizen.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Ok, first chapter in what, 5 months? More? Terribly sorry about the wait, but if you read Get Your Game On, Dattebayo! then you know that an original arc in that fic has lately sapped all creativity from me. However, now it's done with I decided to work on some old fanfics, like this one. Ambitions Revived is my first fic, and the one I have the most planned out for. Ever since the beginning I've been planning many of what will happen in this fic. **

**Anyway, this chapter was a timeskip, because I couldn't be bothered to write training chapters, and I doubt you guys would want to read them.**

**I stopped with the 'cameos' because after seeing something similar in another fan fic, I realised how obnoxious they are.**

**I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or any Inazuma Eleven references that I make, which are a lot, because I love that anime. Seriously, it's my number one, just above Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. My fave used to be Naruto, but FanFiction has pretty much ruined the character of Naruto Uzumaki for me.**

**Anyway, we saw the summary of Naruto's training, some of Aizen's speculations on Naruto's Zanpakto, and a quick insight into the mind of the new Sotaciho.**

**I may have mentioned before, but Yamamoto's death took me by surprise- I found out in a fanfiction! So, in this timeline, all the stuff after Aizen- Fullbring, Zandenreich etc happened 6 years after the Aizen fiasco. Honestly I stopped reading Bleach during the Kugo Ichigo fight because, after Aizen, I got bored. So anything past that is what I've read from Bleach Wiki.**

**Right, I think that's everything…..yeah I think so. If you think I've missed abything, say in a review or pm and I'll try my best to answer.**

**Next I might move on to A Soul In Chains, or Chapter 23 of GYGOD, or even the next chapter of this! Who knows.**

**Ciao!**

**PS oh btw, check out my YouTube channel, NarutoxinZ. I do some videos on there now, and I even have an on-going let's play series. Admittedly the audio and video quality is poor, but it's still pretty funny. Of course it is, it's by me!**

**I'd love it if you guys at least looked, because I only have 4 subscribers, and 2 of them are the same person!**

**Right then, now I'm done whoring myself out- Ciao (for real)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, just a really short chapter to say sorry for the wait. I know it's pathetic to get chapters that are usually 1.5-2 thousand words every, like, 3 months, but lately I've been finding it hard to write anything. Maybe it's sleep deprivation, maybe it's the stress of collage, but I just haven't found it in me to write at all. Ok, I have a bit, but those were odd occurrences of me being in a good mood.**

**Also, I wanted to acknowledge something. A few days ago marked my one year anniversary of writing fan fiction! So, this short chapter is here to celebrate that.**

* * *

Naruto frowned as he looked at the young Midorikawa boy in front of him. He was expecting gushing white liquid to emerge from his mouth and form a mask, however that wasn't what happened. In fact, he had barely changed at all. The only difference was that his skin tone had paled and his hair twisted into an ice cream like shape.

"Aizen-sensei, is this supposed to happen?" the boy asked. Inside the seal, Aizen frowned at this new development.

'Interesting, even though the boy is still alive, he should have been forced from his body, and then hollowfied. What has happened?'

"Sensei!" Aizen blinked as he was broken from his thoughts by his vessel. "I said is this supposed to happen?" Aizen shook his head, even though the boy wouldn't see it.

"No, Naruto-kun, it isn't. How intriguing." After thinking for a few seconds, he pushed out his reiatsu through Naruto, and was surprised at what he sensed. 'What! This isn't Hollow energy! Nor is it Shinigami, or even human!' pushing further, he caressed the boys energy with his own, trying to sense anything more from him. 'No, although it isn't Hollow energy, it still feels somewhat like it…' Retreating his energy from the boy's soul, he directed his voice to Naruto. "Naruto-kun. I want you to go to another room, and do what we just did again. But this time, do it slowly, I wish to observe the process closely." Naruto nodded, before leaving the room, but not before placing a barrier Kidou around the sleeping child. Closing the door, he moved on to the neighbouring room. Opening it, he went inside, and once again set up a silencing Kidou on the room. Approaching the bed, he looked down at a young girl, only a year younger than himself. Raising his hand, he coaxed the Hougyoku into waking once more.

Of course, without its conscience it wasn't truly 'awake', but merely 'switched on', so to speak. Swirling the energy around his palm, he felt the invigorating feeling of the orbs power. It was almost intoxicating, and he had to refrain himself from taking it for himself- no doubt Aizen would be unhappy about that. Slowly injecting the reiatsu into the girl, he and his tenant watched curiously as she cried out. Ignoring her physical being entirely, the two instead focused on her soul.

They watched as her spiritual energy morphed into that of a hollows briefly, before another it seemed to clash with something, before disappearing completely. Instead they once again felt the same energy as they did from Midorikawa. Aizen frowned.

'Interesting, It took longer than normal for her spirit energy to turn into a hollows, and even before it turned, it seemed odd.' Again focusing on her body, they noticed that, like Midorikawa, her appearance had also changed. Her pink hair had wrapped around the right side of her head and stuck up at the back. It covered her right eye, and her left eye got a black marking around it. Unlike Midorikawa however, her skin tone darkened. 'Once again, the appearance changed. Why aren't they hollofying though? This requires further research. It would seem that this orphanage has finally become useful.' He thought with a dark grin. Naruto, like his master, was also curious about the new development.

'Maybe it'll get less crowded around here…'

* * *

Rukia sighed as she looked into her cup of green tea. Blowing on it lightly, she took a sip, before wincing at the heat. In the reflection from the hot beverage, she caught sight of her shoulder. Anger bubbled up within her, thinking about the missing accessory it once held. Her grip on the cup tightened as she struggled to contain her fury. For years, she had worked hard to get the position of Fukutaichou, only for it to be taken away from her after only a few years. Her time in the position had been the shortest in the history of the soul society, by a whole few decades!

She knew that harboring such thoughts was dangerous, but she couldn't bring herself to care. That damned Namikaze just strolled straight out of the academy and was instantly promoted to Fukutaichou. Even Hitsugaya-Taichou was a put as a third seat after leaving the academy! All because the Shinigami King favorited the man. She couldn't help but chuckle bitterly. Many of the problems over her career had in some way been caused the SK. The central 46, even though it was Aizen all along- had almost gotten her executed- again, even if that was actually Urahara's fault. If the Central 46 hadn't been the 'voice of the king', and therefore unanswerable to even the Sotaicho, then Aizen couldn't have used their name to do all the terrible things that led to her execution. Not to mention the other problems caused by them (the Diamond Dust Rebellion comes to mind). And then, after she spent years becoming stronger and working towards the position, it was snatched from her by some fresh rookie in a match organised by the SK.

Now look at her, reduced to a third seat, with little to no hope of moving up any time soon. She had seen Namikaze's training sessions, the frustration from his inability to achieve Bankai, and despite herself, the sight brought her some pleasure. It felt good, to know that he wasn't some logic defying super Shinigami who could unlock such an advanced stage so quickly. It must be quite the ego crush, to be denied something for once, and knowing no amount of favouritism could change it.

Not only had it lost her her position, but a lot of respect amongst her peers. Many lower seated Shinigami looked down on her for losing against a rookie, which to be fair was mostly the eleventh division. Many of her friends supported her still, but it hurt to watch their own careers flourish, while hers seemed to be going down the toilet. They say that once something hits the peak of its potential, it starts to deteriorate, and she worried if that's what had happened to her. Every spar with Renji, she lost quicker. Every battle against a hollow, Kira won faster. Every Kidou blast, Momo's was stronger. Her friends grew stronger by the day, while she stayed the same. Hell, maybe she was just getting worse.

She hoped Ichigo didn't die for a long time, because she wasn't sure she could face him anymore.

* * *

**Expect more once I finish college for the year, which will be just under 2 months. By then, hopefully I'll be in a better mood, so I'll be able to write more.**


End file.
